Looking Beyond Differences
by FictionChic
Summary: Growing up lonely and being in a wheelchair for most of her life, Elizabeth is both nervous yet excited when she receives an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Having never been away from her parents before, she's not sure how to react when people start to befriend her. Soon, she realizes that maybe just maybe, people are able to look beyond differences and accept her for who she is.
1. Chapter 1

_'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'_

An olive-skinned hand reached out from under a green comforter and shut off the device that was already causing a headache. Groaning, the figure underneath the blankets sat up, revealing medium-olive skin and disheveled shoulder-length, pin-straight blonde hair.

"Elizabeth? You better be awake!"

Her mahogany door was pushed open and a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, chuckled at the blank stare he received, "Good morning, sunshine."

"Morning papa," Elizabeth yawned, blinking wide green eyes, "Can't I just sleep five more minutes?"

"Nope," the man shook his head and ran his fingers through short brown hair. He walked briskly to the window and threw the curtains open, basking in the warm sunlight, "Last time you said five minutes, you slept through an entire day of school."

"Yeah, but you covered for me," Elizabeth threw the covers back over her head, "Five more minutes."

"Elizabeth Lorna," the man folded his arms across his chest, "Get up, go get ready, and then it'll be time for breakfast. Do I need to get your mother?"

"Robert Leo," Elizabeth mocked, swinging her legs over the bed and wincing. She hated when her parents used her dreaded middle name against her. That's when Elizabeth knew they meant business, "I'm up, I'm up and quit calling me Elizabeth! I told you I prefer Elsa."

Robert shook his head amusedly and kissed his daughter's forehead, smoothing down her bedhead, "Ah, the name-changing phase. What I would give to be young again. Hurry up and get ready and make sure you have all of your things. Holler if you need any help, alright?"

Elizabeth nodded and grabbing onto her mattress, she was able to successfully pull herself into her lightweight manual wheelchair, "Thanks, papa. I think I'll be able to get down the stairs by myself."

Robert made a face, "Last time you said that, I came up to check on you and you went back to bed. Nice try, sweetheart. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Twenty-five if your mother has the bacon ready."

Elsa stuck her tongue out childishly just as her father closed the door behind him. She huffed and grabbed the bundle of clothes that were resting on her new trunk. She grinned as she rolled herself to her small bathroom. It had been quite a surprise when she received her Hogwarts letter in the post and an even bigger surprise when a man named Albus Dumbledore showed up on the welcome mat the day after. After all, she was what the Professor had called a "Muggle." Her whole family was completely non-magical as far as she knew.

After successfully pulling herself into the blue shower chair, she turned on the water and sighed pleasurably, letting the steam and hot water relax her muscles. She squealed to herself as she combed and washed her hair, bouncing in the chair a little, "I can't believe today is the day!"

Once she had finished her shower routine, she shut off the water and wrapped herself in a fluffy pink towel, tucking the end expertly in place. After rubbing in some moisturizer on her tan face, she went back into her room, shivering at the cool air that caused goosebumps to break out over her body.

Checking the time on her alarm clock, she gasped and quickly finished her morning routine. Slipping on her all black undergarments, Elsa pulled on a long-sleeved off-the-shoulder pink shirt with a black tank top underneath, black leggings that slid on easily, and pair of simple black shoes.

"Knock knock," came a voice from outside of her door, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Elsa called back, doing a quick survey of her room as she brushed her hair dry, "And I think I have everything."

"Kay," her dad re-entered her room and smiled at her, "Don't forget your glasses."

"I've got them here," she tapped the front of her shirt where her glasses were hooked, "I was just brushing my hair."

"Are you going to go blonde today?" Robert asked, watching his daughter put her glasses on.

Elsa blinked a few times, finally able to see clearly, "No," she turned her head back towards the mirror and scrunched up her nose in concentration. After a few seconds, her once blonde hair was now jet black and fell a little past her shoulders in perfect pin-curls. Her eyes had changed from green to a simple mud color, "There. Now I'm ready."

Robert knelt down and lifted Elsa into his arms bridal style, "I'll bring your chair down later. Your trunk too."

"Okay," Elsa hooked her arms lightly around his neck, "What's mummy making for breakfast?"

"Dirt and grass clippings," her father replied nonchalantly, tightening his hold when he began to walk down the stairs.

Elsa scrunched up her nose, "You're so obnoxious."

"Who's obnoxious?" a woman with ginger hair asked from her place at the stove as soon as the pair entered the kitchen.

"Papa," Elsa answered, adjusting herself when her father lowered her into a wooden chair at the kitchen table, "Are you making waffles?"

"Mmhmm," her mother nodded and dumped two on her plate along with two pieces of jammy toast, two pieces of sausage, and a fried egg, "Eat up."

"Thanks, mummy," Elsa grinned and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"I'll do the dishes afterwards, Alex," Robert told his wife, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, dear, but I don't think we'll have time," Alex quickly turned off the stove and moved the pan to another burner before she sat down and served herself, "We're already behind schedule and we still need to find this platform that's on Elsa's ticket. What is it again, honey?"

"9 ¾," Elsa answered, after swallowing a mouthful of toast.

"See?" Alex ran her hands through her waist-length hair, her hazel eyes full of anxiety, "What kind of platform number is that!?"

"Cam down, Alexandra," Robert soothed, reaching over and grasping her hand, "We'll find it. Here, have some tea. Everything is going to be fine."

"Well," Alex huffed and blew on her steaming mug, "What about physical therapy?"

"I can do it myself, mummy," Elsa chirped before her father could speak, "I have a packet of the exercises. I know how to do them on my own now."

Alexandra stared at her daughter for a moment before she burst into tears.

Robert sighed audibly and gave his daughter a look, who in turn shook her own head and turned back towards her waffle, "Alex? Honey, why are you crying…again?"

"My baby is growing up so fast," Alex sobbed, covering her face with her hands, "I-I'm going to miss you so much!"

Elsa reached over and patted her mother's arm, "I'm going to miss you too, mum. But I'll be fine. Really."

The small consolation did nothing to stop the steady flow of tears from her mother's eyes.

* * *

"Damn, it's crowded," Robert muttered under his breath, hauling Elsa's trolley, "Are you doing alright, Elsa?"

"Uh-huh," Elsa nodded, easily pushing herself along. Although her arms were feeling a little tired, it wasn't often she got to push herself long distances, "I think we're almost there. It would be between nine and ten right?"

"God, I hope so," Robert sighed, but perked up instantly when he noticed a couple with their son who was pushing a trolley similar to theirs and who was already dressed in robes that looked like the male versions of Elsa's, "Oh, look, Elsa! Excuse me, sir? Sir? Excuse me."

"Yes?" the man turned around quizzically, "May I help you?"

"Ah," Robert scratched the back of his head, "You wouldn't happen to be going to – what's it called, darling? Ah, yes! Hogwarts?"

The woman who clutched onto the man's arm beamed at him, "Yes, we are! I'm Anna Diggory and this is my husband Amos and my son Cedric. Are you a Muggle?"

"Um, yes," Robert nodded after glancing at his daughter. He held out a hand for her to shake, "My name is Robert. Robert Mauntell and this is my daughter Elizabeth. We're both pretty new to this whole thing."

While his parents were busy chatting, Cedric wandered over to Elsa and smiled, "Hello."

"Hi," Elsa replied shyly.

"I'm Cedric," the boy held out a hand, "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth," she shook his hand, "But I prefer Elsa."

"Elsa," he nodded, "I take it you're a first year?"

"Yes," she nodded, fiddling with one of her brakes, "I take it you're not?"

"Third," he told her, chuckling when her eyes widened, "Do you have any idea what House you'll be sorted into?"

Elsa's eyebrows knitted together. She tried to remember what Professor Dumbledore had told her about Hogwarts and the four Houses, "Um. I don't know. I guess I'm okay with any House, but Hufflepuff seems pretty nice."

She must have said the right thing, for the boy's grey eyes lit up, "That's what House I'm in. Oh…um, Muggles can't get onto the platform. I can take you if you want? After you say goodbye to your father of course."

Elsa smiled, "That'd be lovely. Thank you!"

"Papa, he's going to take me onto the platform," Elsa whispered to her father once he turned his attention back to her.

"Yes, I'm aware," Robert knelt down so that he was eye-level, "Amos offered to take your trolley," he ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm going to miss you."

Unwanted tears filled her eyes, but she held them back, "I'm going to miss you too, papa. I'll try to send you letters."

"I love you, sweetheart," he kissed her cheek, "Take care of yourself and be safe. I'll wait until you get on your platform. Okay?"

Elsa nodded and quickly rubbed her eyes, "O-okay."

Robert sighed heavily and straightened up, keeping a firm hand on Elsa's shoulder, "She's all yours."

Amos chuckled and took the trolley from him, "We'll make sure she gets on the train safely. Is there anything we should know?"

"She should be able to get on the train by herself if someone helps her," Robert informed, "And her chair can collapse pretty easily."

"Got it," Amos nodded, "Go ahead, son. Be careful."

Cedric nodded and waited for Elsa to take her breaks off, "Just so you know, it's easier to get on if you run straight for it. You can close your eyes if you want. I did."

"O-okay," Elsa shut her eyes tightly and held on tightly to the armrests of her chair, "Go ahead."

"Okay," Cedric glanced around to make sure no one was watching, "One…two…three!"

Elsa gasped sharply as she felt the wind whip through her hair. She bit her lip and was sure she was going to throw up for a moment until she came to a sudden stop, "I-is i-it ov-over?"

"You can open your eyes now, El," Cedric laughed, fixing her hair.

"Thanks," Elsa whispered, not commenting on the nickname. As soon as her eyes fluttered open, she gasped, "Oh, wow!"

Steam was rising around the scarlet train and more people than Elsa could count were clustered around it, ready to send students off for the year and take them to a place full of wonder and magic.

"It's a lovely sight, isn't it?" Mrs. Diggory asked, staring at the train as well.

"It's beautiful," Elsa nodded, "Thank you so much for the help. I really appreciate it."

"It's out pleasure," Amos smiled kindly at her, "We remember how nervous Cedric was an-

"Dad," Cedric groaned, "Please, don't. We're going to be late."

"Right, right," Amos nodded, "Let's get you two on the train then."

Elsa didn't protest as Cedric pushed her towards the steaming train. She lowered her head when she noticed the stares she received. Although, she was used to it, she wasn't used to being around so many people at once, "Have these people never seen a wheelchair before?"

"I'm sure they have," Cedric murmured in her ear over the loud chatter, "Even Pure-Bloods must have at one point, but I don't think there's ever been a student in a wheelchair at Hogwarts."

Elsa sighed, "Great. Another thing that makes me stand out."

"Is there another-

"Can you help her on the train, Ced?" Anna asked, after she and Amos had finished loading their trunks.

"I can stand if I have help," Elsa said quickly at seeing Cedric's uncertain look, "I can walk a little bit too. Just not for long."

"It'll be difficult for you to get up the steps then," Cedric stated more than asked, "Why don't you just get on my back and I can carry you?"

Elsa blushed furiously and shook her head, "No, no, no. Really, I can-

 _"Hurry up!"_ someone shouted from the line that had formed behind her.

"Alright, alright," Elsa huffed and waited for Cedric to kneel down. She moved to the edge of her chair and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck before she pushed herself forward.

Cedric grabbed her under her legs and stood up, "See? Not so bad, is it?"

"Such a gentlemen," Anna whispered to Amos who muttered something back in agreement.

"Where do you want to sit?" Cedric asked, once they had boarded the train, "You can sit with me and my-

"Just take me to the back please," Elsa squeaked out.

Cedric smirked, but complied, shifting her occasionally when he opened each compartment door, "Don't care much for people, do you?"

"It's not that," she muttered, "I just don't like the staring. Oh, here is fine."

"Alright," Cedric pushed open the compartment door, his eyes widening slightly, "Oh, there are already people in this one. Do you mind if she sits with you guys?"

"I'm fine with it," a boy with tapped glasses said, looking at the boy across from him.

The red-head shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Cedric squeezed into the compartment and gently set Elsa down, "There you are. I'm going to go say goodbye to my parents. See you around, Elsa."

"See you," Elsa smiled warmly, "Thanks for the help, Cedric."

He nodded to her once, and again to the two boys in the compartment before he took his leave, shutting the door behind him.

"Why was he carrying you?" the red-head asked curiously.

"Oh," Elsa looked surprised for a moment, "I, ah. Um, I can't really walk and wheelchairs and stairs don't really go together."

The boy with the glasses who sat beside her chuckled while the red-head just looked uncomfortable.

"I'm Harry," the boy beside her turned to face her, a smile on his face, "Harry Potter."

Elsa smiled at him, "I'm Elsa Mauntell. It's nice to meet you."

"He's famous, you know?" the boy with the red hair breathed.

"Really?" Elsa tilted her head to the side, "For what?"

"For defeating You-Know-Who!" he cried, disbelievingly.

Elsa blinked, pushing up her glasses, "Oh, yes. Voldemort, right? I read something about that in one of my books."

The boy grimaced, his freckled-face paling, "You're Muggleborn aren't you?" he waited for her to nod, "Cool! My name is Ron Weasley."

"Elsa," she repeated, smiling awkwardly.

"Um, Ron was just telling me about all of his siblings," Harry started, filling the uncomfortable silence.

"You have siblings?" Elsa leaned forwards interestingly, "How many?"

"One younger sister and five older brothers," he told her, "Ginny's not old enough to come to Hogwarts yet, then there's me, the twins – Fred and George, then Percry, Charlie and Bill. Charlie and Bill are the only ones out of school, though," he scowled for a moment, "I'm the sixth in our family to go Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Percey's a Prefect this year. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone think they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers; I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

He showed her the rat, Scabbers who actually did look quite old and ill. Some of his fur was missing.

"I like old stuff," Elsa said kindly, peering at the sleeping rat, "I think he's cute."

"You do?" Ron stared at her like she had two heads.

"Uh-huh," Elsa held out her hands, "Can I hold him? Please?"

Ron gave Harry a strange look and nodded, "Sure."

Elsa smiled when he was placed into her hands. She stroked him softly, "Awww, he's so cute and he snores. Do you mind if I hold him for a while?"

"Be my guest," Ron said immediately.

"Thanks," she grinned, beaming.

At that moment, they were interrupted by the arrival of the trolley, "Would you dears like anything?" she asked sweetly.

"No," Ron shook his head sadly and held up some poorly made sandwiches, "I have these."

"No thank you, ma'am," Elsa declined politely.

Harry looked between his two friends and made eye contact with the woman pushing the trolley. He dug around in his money pouch and pulled out a fistful of gold, "We'll take the lot."

* * *

"And this one is a Knut," Harry pointed to the bronze coin in his hand, "See?"

"Wow," Amaryllis whispered, munching on something called a Cauldron Cake, "So, this Dark Wizard? He really tried to kill you?"

Harry nodded, "He killed my parents. That's why I have this scar. I think-

Whatever Harry was going to say was interrupted by their compartment door slamming open, revealing a tearful-looking boy, "Sorry. But you lot haven't seen a toad have you?"

"Sorry," Harry and Ron said, shaking their heads in unison.

"I've lost him!" the boy moaned, "He keeps getting away from me!"

"I'm sure you'll find him," Elsa soothed, handing him a Chocolate Frog, "Here. He has to be on the train still. I mean, there's only so far a frog can go."

The boy sniffled and accepted the sweet with a trembling hand, "I 'spose you're right. Thanks. Well, let me know if you see him."

"Of course," Elsa mumbled as the boy took his leave, "I hope he finds his pet."

"Can't imagine why he'd want to keep it," Ron said to Harry in a hushed voice, "If I'd brought a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I could. But I brought Scabbers, so I guess I can't talk."

"He really isn't that bad," Elsa said, defending the small rodent.

"All he does is sleep," Ron glared at the creature, "He could have died and you wouldn't notice. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday, but the spell didn't work."

"Why don't you try again?" Harry encouraged, wanting to see some magic.

"Might as well," Ron took the rat from Elsa's grasp and placed him on the table. He pulled out his wand, "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out."

Just as Ron was about to recite the spell, the compartment door was slid open once more revealing a pale girl with bushy brown hair and the same tearful boy, "Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked in a clipped tone, "Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron snapped irritably.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" she asked, her eyes gleaming. She entered the compartment and plopped down in between Harry and Elsa, much to their surprise, "Let's see in then."

"Er – alright," he said a bit awkwardly. He cleared his throat:

 _"Sunshine, daisies,_

 _butter mellow,_

 _turn this stupid,_

 _fat rat yellow."_

Elsa was about to say something, but the girl beside her beat her to it, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not really good is it?"

Elsa pursed her lips, rubbing her palms on her leggings.

"I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me," the girl continued, seeming to not notice the looks that were being passed between Ron and Harry, "Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough– I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron told her, looking shocked that anyone could speak that fast without taking a single breath.

"I'm Elsa Mauntell," Elsa told her, smiling a little uneasily, "It's nice to meet you. Nobody in my family is magic either."

"Really?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Uh-huh," Elsa nodded, "Maybe we'll be in the same House. That'd be nice, wouldn't it?"

Hermione looked surprised for a moment, but then managed a small smile, "That'd be lovely," she turned to Harry, "And you are?"

"Harry," he told her.

"Potter," Ron added with a smug look.

"Are you really?" Hermione was beaming at Harry now and Elsa felt a little bad for him. He was famous for something tragic that he couldn't even remember, "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. For background reading and you're in _Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

Harry blinked, obviously startled by this information, "Really?"

"Goodness, didn't you know?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted, "I'd have found out everything I could if it was me."

"Do either of you know what House you'll be in?" Hermione continued. "I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...Anyways, I'd better go and help Neville look for his toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

"Whatever House I'm in," Ron grumbled with a scowl on his face as he fiddled with his wand, "I hope she's not in it."

"I think she's sweet," Elsa commented quietly, earning a smile from Harry.

" _Do_ you know what House you'll be in?" Harry asked Ron curiously.

"No idea," Ron told him, "You don't find out how they Sort you until you're in the Great Hall. I hope I'll be in Gryffindor, though."

"Why's that?" Elsa asked.

"Well, the whole family's been in Gryffindor," Ron explained, biting the inside of his mouth. "Mum, Dad, all my brothers. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Elsa tilted her head to the side. She thought she would be lucky if she got put in any House, "What's wrong with that House?"

"That's the House that Vol – I mean You Know Who came out of, right?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

Ron nodded, "Yep. They say there wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

"I'm sure that's not true," Elsa said optimistically, "I mean – there has to be someone who hasn't turned evil."

"Well, I've never heard of them," Ron snorted, "But I guess there's a first time for everything."

* * *

"I can't believe Scabbers bit him," Harry said, his voice slightly muffled as he pulled on his robes.

"He deserved it," Ron grinned back, "The git,"

"He was being rather rude," Elsa agreed, pulling her own robes over her clothes.

"The train's slowing down," Ron mumbled, looking a deathly pale.

Harry looked pale as well and Elsa watched as the two crammed the last of the sweets in their pockets. He turned to her, a pumpkin pasty in his hand, "You like these, don't you? You can have the last one."

"Thanks," she smiled and took it from him. She bit her lip nervously when the train finally came to a halt. This has been the part she had been dreading, "Oh, um. Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Ron turned to her just as he slid open the compartment door.

"I can't, ah," she flushed, "I can't-

"I thought you'd still be on the train," Cedric poked his head in between Harry and Ron, "Your chair is waiting outside."

"Oh," relief made its way onto Elsa's face at being saved from having to ask the two eleven-year-olds to help her walk, "Cedric. Thank goodness."

"We'll wait for you outside," Ron promised, tugging Harry along.

"Friend's?" Cedric asked, pulling Elsa onto his back once more.

"I hope so," Elsa answered honestly.

"First years are supposed to take a path that lead up to these boats that are enchanted to take you to Hogwarts," Cedric started.

"Wow," Elsa breathed, "That sounds cool."

"But the path is really narrow," Cedric stepped off the train and gently lowered Elsa into her wheelchair, "And really muddy. Do you know if any other means of transportation have been arranged for you?"

"Oh," a lightbulb went off in Elsa's mind and she nodded enthusiastically, "Professor Dumbledore said something about carriages."

"Yes," recognition lit up Cedric's eyes, "I'll take you with me then. Thank you for keeping her company on the train," he nodded to Harry and Ron.

"Firs' years over here," a booming voice called, "Firs' years!"

"We'd better go," Harry said quickly. He squeezed Elsa's shoulder, "We'll see you soon."

Elsa nodded, "Okay."

"I'm sorry to be such a burden to you," she said after a few minutes of silence, "I didn't mean for you to get stuck with me."

"What?" Cedric snorted disbelievingly, "Why would you say such a thing? If I really wanted to, I could've just set you in whatever compartment I pleased and then let you be. I didn't have to come looking for you as I'm sure Dumbledore had arranged something. I came looking for you because I wanted to. You're not my charity case."

Elsa smiled widely, although she knew Cedric couldn't see it. Just then she knew that her time at Hogwarts was definitely something she would never ever forget.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have decided to pair my OC with another character and I've decided that I'm going to pair her with George as George being in a relationship isn't seen too often and I know that Fred fancies Angelina. I was going to have her be with Harry, but I personally thought that would be a little cliche and I do really like him with Ginny.**

 **Anyway, I thought I would just mention that because I already used up my four characters and I did not want the Golden Trio to be left out. Although, it is subject to change once this story progresses.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **-FictionChic**


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric had brought her to the antechamber where the other first years were gathered just as a woman dressed in emerald green robes and black hair pulled into a tight bun that rested under a witch's hat, started giving a speech.

"That's Professor McGonagall," he whispered in her ear, "Head of Gryffindor House. I have to go now, but I'll see you soon."

Elsa simply nodded as Cedric left and rolled herself into a space next to Hermione and Harry.

As Professor McGonagall spoke about the dynamics of the Sorting Ceremony, she told them all about how their new house would be like their family, "Your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking will make you lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup."

Neville chose that moment to find his missing toad who had perched itself at the head of McGonagall's feet. The strict Professor glared at him disapprovingly and Neville quickly muttered an apology before immersing himself back into the crowd of first years.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily," Professor McGonagall stated, disappearing through a large pair of doors with a slam.

Hermione immediately rounded on her, "I can't believe you missed the boats," she exclaimed, "They really were quite a sight. Very pretty."

Elsa shrugged. She was a little disappointed that she wasn't able to go, but she had also enjoyed sitting with Cedric and his friends, "My chair would never have fit through the path and it was quite dark out."

"Can't you walk!?" a pale boy with short blonde hair approached her, a sneer on his face. It was Draco Malfoy; the boy had introduced himself to Harry on the train.

Elsa arched a single eyebrow, "Obviously not. I'm not in this thing for kicks."

Ron and Harry sniggered and Malfoy turned on them, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Just then, Professor McGonagall returned and all chatter ceased immediately. Draco sent one last glare at them before he rejoined Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now, form a line, and follow me," was all she said as she led them through the doors.

"I can push you if you want," Hermione offered, waiting for Elsa to take her breaks off.

"No thank you," Elsa smiled up at her. She didn't understand why Ron thought she was so irritating. She was a sweetheart, "I got it."

Hermione instead, fell instep beside Elsa as she pushed herself. The pair left the antechamber to go through the great magnificent oak doors and into the Great Hall. Elsa gasped in awe. There were more candles than she could count dangling high up in the air without suspension, illuminating the four long tables and the Head Table at the front. She allowed her brown eyes to drift upwards for a moment and smiled at the ghosts that floated above. She looked past them at the ceiling, which looked a lot more like the night sky, "Is it real?" she asked, turning to look at Hermione.

"It's not real, the ceiling," Hermione explained to her, "It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Elsa smiled up at her and quickly came to a halt to avoid running into the person who had stopped in front of her, "Well, they did an amazing job. It looks so real."

"Excuse me," Hermione politely tapped on a girl's shoulder, "Could you and your friends move over a little? Please? She can't see," she gestured towards Elsa.

Elsa gapped at her and mumbled a 'thank you' to the small trio of girls who moved aside. She was just going to put up with it and ask someone to fill her in with what was happening. Maybe she and Hermione could be friends. Before she could say something back to Hermione, Professor McGonagall placed a short stool a few feet in front of her and atop that, rested a raggedy hat. Elsa briefly wondered why Fred would tell Ron that the Sorting would be painful, but she didn't have much time to ponder the thought because just then, the hat opened its wide mouth and began to sing:

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Elsa joined the other students and staff members in the loud applause, which quickly died down as McGonagall called up the first student from a long list in her hands.

Seamlessly, they all took turns under the Sorting Hat. Hannah Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff as well as Susan Bones. Terry Boot was sorted into Ravenclaw and Elsa wasn't really surprised when Draco Malfoy was later sorted into Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall went through the names rather quickly, as the hat took no time in going through each person's mind.

"Granger, Hermione."

She heard Hermione gasp softly beside her and Elsa reached out to touch her arm gingerly as she made her way to the Sorting Hat. After almost five minutes of intense silence, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Elsa clapped loudly and watched as Hermione scampered over the cheering table. She chuckled at Ron when he groaned. She reached over to tug on his sleeve and get his attention, "She really isn't that bad."

"Weasley, Ronald."

Ron made a face which Elsa took as a sign that he would give her a chance because not even a second after the hat was plopped over his head, the hat placed him in Gryffindor as well.

"Mauntell, Elizabeth."

Eyes wide, Elsa wheeled up to the foot of the steps, grimacing under all of the stares and the poorly concealed whispers. Her eyes darted around nervously.

"Not to worry, my dear," Professor McGonagall told her gently. She pointed her wand at Elsa's chair and Elsa could barely keep in her squeak of surprise when her chair rose a few feet in the air.

"T-thank you," Elsa stuttered out as soon as she was lowered next to the stool.

"You're welcome," McGonagall murmured to her, placing the hat onto her head.

" _Ah_ ," the Hat said, causing Elsa to jump in surprise, " _What a tricky little mind you have_."

Elsa pursed her lips, gripping the armrests of her chair tightly. She wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

" _A very clever girl you are_ ," the Hat continued, " _But maybe not enough to warrant the blue of Ravenclaw. You can keep your secrets like those of Slytherin, but you do not have the cunning of one. Hufflepuff maybe_?"

Elsa's heart leapt and she swore she heard the hat chuckle, " _You'd like that would you? But I also sense a longing to prove yourself. The determination to show that you're not the weak little girl everyone thinks you are. You crave independence and adventure. You would do amazing things in Hufflepuff. Yes, yes…I have no doubts that you would excel in that House, but perhaps I shall put you where you need not where you belong_."

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Loud cheers rang throughout the air and when her chair was raised a second time for that night, she was able to make eye contact with Cedric. He had a wide smile on his face and he nodded at her approvingly and winked. She was grinning by the time she had made it to the Gryffindor table where people were shaking her hand at patting her shoulder. With help from Hermione and one of Ron's elder brothers George, she was able to get out of her chair and take a seat between the two.

"Potter, Harry."

A hush immediately made its way throughout the Great Hall and everything was silent as Harry nervously made his way up to the stool. His nervousness seemed to increase when the whispers started:

 _"Potter? As in Harry Potter?"_

 _"Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts!?"_

 _" The Harry Potter?"_

Harry's experience with the Hat seemed to take a while, but it was only when the Hat exclaimed that he was in Gryffindor, did all tension seem to leave Harry's body. He looked extremely relieved for some reason.

Elsa laughed as Fred and George did a little victory dance, shouting, "Potter! We got Potter, we got Potter!"

As soon as the last student was placed into Hufflepuff, Professor Dumbledore tapped his glass and rose to his feet. A wide smile graced his old face and he opened his arms wide, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Hermione nudged her as all kinds of different foods and drinks began to appear on the empty gold platters, "That boy you were waving at. Is he your brother?"

Elsa shook her head and helped herself to a helping of mashed potatoes. She seemed to be the only one interested in the Peppermint Humbugs, "No. We met on the platform. His name is Cedric."

"Ah, I see," Hermione nodded almost approvingly, "Are you sad you're not in the same House?"

"I don't know, a bit," Elsa answered honestly, "The Hat told me it was going to place me in the House I needed, not in the House that I would excel in."

"How wise," Hermione commented, sniffing her goblet of pumpkin juice and making a face, "I've never had pumpkin juice before."

Elsa took this time to observe what was going on around her. Harry was immersed in a conversation with one of Ron's brothers who she knew to be Percy, Ron was grabbing all sorts of food and piling his plate high, and Hermione was now questioning a ghost who was apparently "nearly-headless."

"Who's that talking to Professor Quirrell?" she heard Harry ask Percy.

She followed his gaze to the Head Table where two Professors were quietly conversing with one another. One of them was wearing purple robes and an old purple turban that was wrapped meticulously around his head. Elsa noticed that he seemed extremely fidgety and awkward. The Professor sitting next to him however was completely shroud in black, black hair, black eyes, and his skin by contrast was pale, almost sickly white.

"That's Professor Snape," Percy told him, "Head of Slytherin House. He teaches Potions, but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

After dessert was served and everyone was satisfyingly full, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. The hall fell silent and Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you: First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors," Dumbledore continued, "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Elsa's eyes widened, but the thought of whatever Dumbledore had been referring to was pushed to the back of her mind, when Dumbledore said something about a school song and everyone began to sing.

To her amusement, Fred and George were the last to finish. She was still giggling a little when she moved back into her wheelchair. She yawned and rubbed at her eyes under her glasses. It had been a long day and she was ready to go to bed.

"I'm going to push you, okay?" Percy told her gently, "So that you don't have to rush to keep up."

Not really in the mood to protest, Elsa nodded and settled herself more comfortingly before she took her brakes off, "Okay."

"Everyone stay close to me," Percy called over his shoulder, "Keep up now. Hurry!"

"What. Is. This?" Elsa's eyes widened as they stopped in front of a large series of staircases that seemed never ending. She laughed nervously, "There wouldn't happen to be an elevator here would there?"

"Afraid not," Percy shook his head, "Not to worry, though. Everything's been taken care of. Fred, George."

"Up you go," Fred and George wrapped their arms around Elsa and lifted her out of her chair, both of them supporting each of her sides pretty easily.

"It'll be easier this way," Fred told her, "You can walk a little bit, right?"

"Yeah," Elsa nodded, "A bit."

Fred and George helped her up the staircases, lagging a little ways behind the group. Her wheelchair seeming to have a mind of its own, followed them up the stairs, floating about a feet in the air.

"Let us know if you need to stop," Fred started, waiting for a staircase to change, "We'd use magic, but unfortunately, we're all the way up on the seventh floor and there's always a chance that someone could lose their concentration."

"Then you would fall," George finished for him, "And more than your legs just wouldn't work."

Elsa laughed loudly, wincing a bit. Her legs were starting to hurt, "Good to know."

* * *

"Are you going to be able to get down the stairs tomorrow morning?" Hermione asked worriedly as the girls changed into their pajamas that evening.

"We could always help," an Indian girl who went by the name Parvati Patil smiled at her, "But I have to warn you, I'm really not that strong."

"You're sweet," Elsa told her gently, looking up from her book, "But I'll be alright. Professor Dumbledore enchanted the stairs for me so that they'll hook around my chair and move."

"How lovely," Lavender Brown stated, looking up from a gossip magazine, "Ooh, Parvati look at this!"

As the two girls were gossiping, Elsa made her way over to Hermione's bed, "Thanks for helping me out earlier, Hermione."

Hermione looked shocked for a moment at Elsa talking to her, but nodded and placed her books down, "You're welcome. We should probably get to bed. We have to get out timetables tomorrow."

"You're right," Elsa agreed, "But I'm glad we're in the same House. It'll be nice to have a friend."

"Friend?" Hermione asked, clearly astounded, "You want to be friends with me?"

"Of course," Elsa smiled, "I mean – that is if you want to be friends with _me_? I've never really had any friends before."

"Neither have I," Hermione admitted quietly.

"So it's settled then," Elsa held her hand out, pinky extended, "Will be friends for always."

Hermione giggled and linked her pinky with Elsa's, "Friends for always!"

Hermione and Elsa let go of each other's hands and Elsa returned to her own bed, crawling under the covers, "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Elsa."

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were a Metamorphagus," Ron all but shouted one day at breakfast.

Elsa paused in the middle of cutting up her sausage and made a face, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. She had decided to change her hair to a dark brown that fell to mid-back in perfect waves. Her eyes were a bright emerald, "I didn't know it myself! I've always been able to do it."

"And you thought that was normal?" Ron asked her.

She shrugged, "Is it not?"

"They are quite uncommon," Hermione chirped, ignoring the annoyed look Ron gave, "Especially since you're Muggleborn. I think that's almost unheard of."

"Wicked," Ron breathed.

"What's unheard of?" George swiped a piece of toast from Elsa's plate.

"Hey!" Elsa cried, taking a piece of fruit from his plate.

"A Muggleborn being a Metamorphagus," Ron mumbled, watching as George and Elsa continued to swipe from each other's plates.

"You're a Metamorphagus!?" Fred eyes widened, "Really?"

"She nearly gave Lavender a heart attack this morning," Hermione sounded as though she was scolding Elsa, "She thought there was a stranger in our room."

"Well," George patted his stomach. Both his and Elsa's plates were empty, "That was a very lovely and entertaining breakfast. Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but a small smile still adorned her face. The first few days had Hogwarts had been absolutely wonderful. During their first Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall had turned her desk into a pig and proceeded to teach them how to turn matchsticks into needles (Hermione of course was the only one able to do it).

Then, they were to go out to the greenhouses three times a week with Professor Sprout to learn all about all sorts of fungi and strange plants for Herbology class.

Defense Against the Dark Arts had been quite a show. Elsa found that she actually felt bad for the Professor who wore garlic around his neck. He stuttered all throughout the lesson and when someone had asked about him defeating a zombie, Professor Quirrell turned white and stuttered something about the weather.

Elsa had to agree with Harry that History of Magic was the worst class of them all. Professor Binns was a ghost and kept calling her "Beth" when she had told him five times that she preferred Elsa over Elizabeth. He then had them all copy notes from the blackboard, but kept getting Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Elsa would have to remember to constantly check her marks for that class.

Professor Flitwick taught charms. He was part Goblin and had fallen off of the stack of books that he used to reach his desk when he had read Harry's name from the roster.

"I rather do like Astronomy," Elsa said, filling a goblet with pumpkin juice. She had grown rather fond of the strange drink, "I think it's my favorite class by far even if we do have to stay up rather late."

"So, you like stars?" George asked.

Elsa beamed, her eyes changing from green to bright silver, "I _love_ stars. I have ever since I was really small. I think they're absolutely beautiful."

"Just like you," George winked and Elsa's eyes widened before she blushed furiously and turning back to her breakfast. This guy was ruthless.

"Don't we have Potions today, Ron?" Harry asked, over the lips of his goblet.

Ron almost choked on his crumpet, "Double Potions," he corrected, "With the _Slytherins_. Everyone in the school knows that Snape favors them."

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Harry chimed, his eyebrows knitting together at all of the homework they had already received.

"I've already finished it," Hermione said in her usual clipped tone, dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"Hey, look," Harry pointed to the sky.

Elsa watched, her eyes wide as a flock of owls came swooping down dropping letters, packages, and newspapers.

"Is that your owl?" she asked Harry as a pure white snowy owl landed in front of Harry, knocking over his orange juice.

"Yes," Harry nodded, taking the small piece of rolled up parchment from her beak. He read the note quickly and smiled before scrawling something on the back of it, "Her name is Hedwig."

"She's beautiful," Elsa whispered, stoking her feathers.

"Do you like animals?" Harry asked, sending his owl off.

"Very much," she nodded, "I've always wanted a pet."

Harry smiled warmly at her, "Me too and now I have Hedwig. She was a birthday present from Hagrid."

"How sweet," she commented lightly.

* * *

Stairs. That's the first word that popped into Elsa's mind when she thought about Hogwarts. Stairs. There were 142 staircases at Hogwarts much to her displeasure. There were wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway that you had to remember to jump (that didn't really work out in her favor either).

"Can we stop for a moment?" Elsa all but begged on her way down to the Potions classroom that was located in the frigid dungeons.

"Sure," Ron helped Harry lower Elsa to the ground and students glared at them as they squeezed their way past.

"We're going to be late to Potions," Hermione cried, her eyes full of anxiety.

"Hermione," Harry snapped at her insensitivity. His eyes softened and he turned back to Elsa, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, rubbing her thighs, "I can't walk or stand for too long. You guys can go ahead. I don't want you to be-

" _What_ is going on here?" a silky voice sneered from in front of them.

"Professor Snape," Ron whimpered, his face paling, "W-we wer-we-

"It's her legs, sir," Hermione said, cutting of Ron's pitiful stuttering. She gestured towards Elsa, "She can't walk."

"Get to class," he seethed to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. He knelt down next to Elsa, "Before I start taking points."

"S-sir?" Elsa squeaked once her friends had left.

"Where is your wheelchair?" Snape asked harshly.

"It's already at the bottom of the stairs," she explained quickly, "I-it's easier if someone helps me walk instead of levitating me in my chair. Just in case they lose concentration. Especially since I'm a First year and we don't know many spells."

"Ah, yes," he drawled out, his eyes narrowed, "You must be Elizabeth Mauntell. As all of the staircases tend to change and with how many there are it is impossible to enchant all of them to…accommodate you."

He turned away from her and pointed his wand, " _Accio_ , wheelchair!"

Her wheelchair shot up the stairs and stopped right before Snape, hovering a little over the steps. He maneuvered it so that it rested behind Elsa, "Are you able to get into your chair or do you require assistance?"

"I think I can do it," she mumbled, reaching behind her and grabbing onto the armrests. Although slightly painful, she used what little strength she had left in her legs to help pull herself into her chair. She sighed contently, "Thank you, sir."

"Your gratitude is neither needed nor wanted," he sneered rather rudely, walking so that he was behind her.

For a moment, Elsa feared that the stoic professor was going to push her down the stairs, but was indeed surprised when he pointed his wand again and muttered, " _Glisseo_."

The stone steps morphed themselves into a ramp and Snape held the handles firm, beginning to push her slowly, "From now on," he told her, "You are to wait for me at the top of the steps and I will assist you. No one else. I am sure that if you seek out the assistance of one of your fellow classmates, you will both end up in the Hospital Wing. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Mauntell?"

"Yes, sir," she responded, a small smile on her face. She quickly lowered her head and fiddled with a loose thread on her robes when they entered the strange smelling classroom. All eyes turned to her and Snape moved one of the stools, placing her at a desk in between Hermione and Harry. Hermione gave her a questioning look, but her eyes quickly snapped forward as Snape called for attention and began a lecture. Although he called them all dunderheads, Elsa couldn't help but think maybe the Potions master wasn't so bad after all.

Oh, how wrong she was.

"Mr. Potter," Snape drawled out, looking up from his roster, "Our new _celebrity_."

He proceeded to ask Harry multiple questions, which he didn't know the answer to, and then made everyone copy down the correct answers. Harry looked quite uncomfortable, but held the Professor's cold gaze. Snape clearly had it out for Harry for whatever reason.

"Why didn't you ask, Hermione?" Harry snapped, glancing briefly at the girl who was standing with her hand raised, "Seems as though she knows the answer."

Snape glared at him and returned to his desk, black robes billowing behind him, "Note that a point will be taken from Gryffindor for Potter's _cheek_."

Elsa glanced at Harry and caught his eye. She shrugged at him apologetically and saw Seamus wink at Harry approvingly.

* * *

"This place is going to kill me," Elsa mumbled, pushing herself along an empty corridor.

"What's killing you?"

She turned her head swiftly to see the Weasley twins. Each one had fallen in to step beside her. George was on her right and Fred was on her left.

"Sorry," Fred said, "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's alright," she mumbled.

"Now, what were you saying about something trying to kill you?" George asked.

"Stairs and these long hallways," she moaned, "They've been out to get me since day one."

George chuckled and grabbed the handles of her wheelchair, "Here. Let me help."

She sighed contently and shook out her arms, "Thank you so much. I've think I've just been going in circles."

"You know Forge," Fred started, "I think with a little help; we could make her one of us. Get her out of her shell a little bit."

"I think you're right, Gred," George nodded his head, "We could use her and her wondrous abilities to change her appearance. You're pretty good at it, aren't you?"

"Yes," Elsa drawled out warily, "I am. Wait, a minute! What are you two even doing over here?"

"We could ask you—" Fred started.

"—the same thing," George finished.

"Well, if you must know," Elsa sighed, "I was looking for the library."

"Astronomy books," George said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Elsa turned to look at him, a single eyebrow arched.

"You told me yesterday that you liked stars," George told her nonchalantly, "I figured you were looking for books on Astronomy…or animals."

"I can't believe you remembered that," Elsa mumbled.

"Oh, Elizabeth," George placed a hand to his heart, "You would me so. How could I not remember when a beautiful girl such as yourself bestows to me her likes and dislikes?"

"You're so dramatic," Elsa rolled her eyes and resumed pushing herself along, leaving behind George and Fred. Stopping suddenly, she turned to glare at George, her brown hair brightening to a light red, "And _don't_ call me Elizabeth!"


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a heavy book being slammed shut filled the silence of the library and Elsa jiggled her foot as she grabbed another book from the small pile resting beside her, opening it up to a random page.

"It really won't be that bad," Cedric promised, watching her hands tremble as she flipped through the pages, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has arranged something with Madame Hooch."

Elsa sighed heavily, shutting her book on Astronomy and placing it aside. She would return it to the shelf later, "I just…I don't like the idea of being away from my wheelchair for too long. I prefer to stay on the ground."

"It's your first lesson," Cedric reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly; "Madame Hooch is only going to allow you to hover a little ways off of the ground. I can guarantee that the tips of your toes will still be touching the grass. Besides, there are a lot of witches and wizards who don't like using broomsticks. There are more ways of getting somewhere instead of using a broom. Okay?"

Elsa gave a watery smile and nodded, "Okay."

Cedric put her books away for her and went behind her, "Brakes off. And who knows? By the time you're of age, someone out there might have come up with enchanted wheelchairs that will be even better than broomsticks. All of the best wizards and witches will be using a wheelchair."

Elsa held in her snort as she laughed, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. She finally let loose her laughter when they made it out of the library, "Nice try, Ced."

"Hey," he shrugged his shoulders, "I got your mind put at ease, didn't I?"

She nodded and tugged on one of her black curls, "I guess so. Shouldn't you be in class? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry," Cedric smiled at her, "Professor Sprout won't be too harsh on me and I'll see if Madame Hooch will write me a note."

"If you say so," she mumbled uncertainly and tried to shield her eyes when they made their way out to the lawn across from the Slytherins. She blew her bangs out of her face harshly when she caught sight of Draco Malfoy and couldn't help but notice the sniggers she received from him and his cronies when Cedric placed her next to an old looking broom.

" _You're_ going to fly?" Malfoy laughed, "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard of! You can't even stand on your own and they think you'll be able to mount a broom!?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry demanded, "Leave her alone! She'll be able to fly just fine."

"Aw," the Slytherin cooed, glaring at Elsa, "Have you got a little boyfriend?"

"That's enough," Cedric glared at the Slytherin, "She has just as much of a right to fly as you do, Malfoy. Everyone here does. Stop picking on people."

Malfoy's cheeks turned a bit pink at the scolding from the Third year and he turned his head away, muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thanks, Cedric. Thanks, Harry," Elsa smiled shyly at the two boys.

"You're welcome," they said in unison just as the flying instructor approached, blowing a loud whistle and signaling the start of class.

"I'll be right back," Cedric murmured to her quickly, jogging up the woman, who Elsa thought resembled a hawk with her spikey grey hair and piercing yellow eyes.

Cedric came back a few minutes later with a ripped piece of parchment clutched in his hand, "Madame Hooch is going to apply some charms to your broom since it's your first time. She'll come over to talk to you about it."

"Okay," Elsa put her brakes on and folded her hands neatly in her lap, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, kiddo," he ruffled her hair, "I best get going. Bye."

Elsa waved and turned her attention back to the instructor. She did look quite intimidating, but she had an air of kindness and care that surrounded her as well.

"Hello, deary," Madame Hooch approached her with a small smile, "You must be Elizabeth."

"Yes, ma'am," Elsa said quietly, not bothering to correct the use of her first name.

"Now," she started kindly, "Would you like me to make some accommodations for you? Or would you like to do it on your own?"

"You're giving me a choice?" Elsa asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course," Madame Hooch told her, "You always have a choice, my dear."

"Oh. Well, I-

"Mr. Malfoy," Madame Hooch shouted, narrowing her eyes over her shoulder, "You put that broom down before I bench you for the rest of the lesson," she turned her attention back towards Elsa and her soft gaze returned, "I'm sorry about that. Now, if you would like, I could put a few Sticking Charms on your broom and as we continue with the lessons, we'll work towards you eventually not having to have any sort of charm at all. How does that sound?"

"Like the wizard version of physical therapy," Elsa mumbled.

"Of what?" Madame Hooch looked at her curiously.

"Nothing," Elsa shook her head, "Um, can I try on my own? I don't think I'll need any help staying on my broom. It's just the standing I have trouble with. I can't stand on my own."

"I see," Madame Hooch pursed her lips in thought, "Well, how about I help you stand and you can use your dominant hand to hold onto the broom? I can use the Sticking Charms to help with the balance and odd distribution of weight. Does that sound doable?"

"Yes, ma'am," the young witch nodded.

"Very good," Madame Hooch gave a curt not and picked up Elsa's old broom. She sighed and adjusted one of the twigs sticking out, "These old school brooms…" she shook her head and began applying the charms.

"Thank you," Elsa smiled gratefully as the broom was set back down beside her.

Madame Hooch nodded and turned back to face the rest of the students who were waiting patiently. She blew her whistle, "Everyone by their broomstick? Right, then. Stick out your right hand and say ' _up_!'."

A chorus of ' _UP!_ ' filled the air and Elsa's eyebrows knitted together curiously. Not many students' brooms shot up into their hands like she had expected. Some of them didn't even move. Only a few students had managed to get their brooms to do what they were supposed to. Harry was among one of them. She couldn't help but giggle when Ron's broom smacked him in the face.

The red-head turned to glare at her playfully, rubbing the middle of his forehead.

"Alright, then," Madame Hooch wandered her way back over to Elsa, keeping her eyes on all of the students to make sure none of them tried anything, "Wrap your right arm around my shoulders and I'll wrap mine around your waist. There you go. Easy, now. Now, do as I instructed."

Elsa blushed furiously and she moved her hand, cursing under her breath when she saw it trembling, "Up!"

She couldn't help but grin when the broom shot up obediently into her hand. Madame Hooch nodded approvingly and Elsa looked up just in time to see Draco glare at her. She stuck out her tongue.

Once they'd all managed to get a hold of their brooms, Madame Hooch began to teach them how to properly grip and mount the broom, "Mr. Malfoy, keep your thumbs pointed down. Not up."

"Madame Hooch, I've been riding a broom for _years_ an-

"Then you've been doing it _wrong_ for years, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Hooch snapped, "Thumbs pointed _down_!"

The Gryffindors and even some of the Slytherin's sniggered at the expense of Draco finally being put in his place.

"Are you able to put your leg over the broom?" Madame Hooch muttered quietly so that only Elsa could hear.

Elsa grimaced when she tried to lift one of her legs. With her busy school schedule and all the homework teachers had been assigning, she had been neglecting to do her exercises, "Can I take a break?"

"Of course," Madame Hooch helped lower her back into her wheelchair and patted her knee, "Now that you know the basics, it'll be a lot easier next time and you won't have to stand for too long."

"Thank you," Elsa smiled and began to rub her legs.

"Now," the instructor turned back towards the rest of the class and glared at them all, "When I blow my whistle, kick off the ground, hard," she ordered, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle. Three…two…o-

She didn't have time to even finish saying 'one' when Neville, afraid of being left behind, pushed off the ground too soon. It was obvious that the poor boy was afraid of heights as he cried out and whimpered, continuing to rise higher and higher.

"Come back here this instant," Madame Hooch shouted after him.

Elsa briefly wondered that if Neville's hands got sweaty when he was afraid or nervous as his grip seemed to loosen and become more slippery. Suddenly, he fell from the broom. It was a good twenty feet to the ground and he landed with a loud thud. Elsa grimaced.

The flying instructor was by his side in an instant, helping the trembling boy to unsteady feet. The Gryffindor's eyed their fellow Housemate with worry while the Slytherins snorted behind their hands. Elsa heard Madame Hooch diagnose Neville with a broken wrist.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing," Madame Hooch declared loudly. Her piercing yellow eyes narrowed dangerously, "You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch". Come alone, dear."

As soon as Madame Hooch and Neville where out of earshot, Draco burst into loud laughter, drawing the attention of everyone on the lawn, "Did you see his face, the big oaf?"

Elsa gapped at him. What kind of person laughed at someone else getting hurt? Even if they were rival Houses, she would definitely be worried if someone from Slytherin had fallen off their broom like Neville had.

"Look," Malfoy walked over and picked up the Remembrall that Neville's gran had sent him, "The idiot must have dropped it! Guess it's mine now."

"That doesn't belong to you," Elsa cried boldly, "That belongs to Neville."

"What did you say to me?" Draco sneered, rounding on her.

"She said that doesn't belong to you," Harry spoke up. He stood in front of Elsa, blocking her from Malfoy's view. He held out his hand, a fierce look on his face, "Give it here, Malfoy."

"Are you protecting your little girlfriend?" Draco seethed, laughing cruelly. He turned his attention back to the orb in his hand, "You know, I think I'll leave this somewhere for Longbottom to find. The roof, maybe?" with a kick of his feet, he was high in the air.

"Come and get it, Potter," Malfoy taunted, "Or are you scared?"

"Harry, be careful," Elsa warned, watching Harry mount his broom.

"I'll be fine," he promised her before he too, kicked off the ground and soared into the air.

"Are you alright?" Hermione didn't care to watch what was happening between Harry and Draco and made her way over, "You stopped in the middle of the lesson."

"I'm fine," Elsa promised, "I just stood for too long. I've haven't been doing my physical therapy."

"Oh no," Hermione gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth, "What happens if you don't do it?"

"My muscles become really tight and it's more painful for me to stand and almost impossible for me to walk," Elsa grimaced, scolding herself internally, "It's my own fault, though. I keep putting it off."

"Look at Potter go!" somebody shouted, pointing up at the sky.

"He's fast!" it was Ron who had made the comment and all too soon, people began cheering for Harry.

"He threw Neville's present!" Hermione cried disapprovingly.

Elsa shook her head. She was starting to learn that she couldn't stand Draco Malfoy, "That's an awful thing to do."

"He caught it," Ron cried.

Screams of triumph filled the air and Harry grinned as he dismounted his broom rather clumsily. His hand was raised high in the air and he clutched the glass ball tightly in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Uh-oh," Elsa winced as she saw Professor McGonagall storming onto the lawn. She didn't look very happy.

"Better her than Professor Snape," Hermione commented.

"You sure about that?" Ron shot back quietly.

"No, not really," Hermione replied back, causing Ron to chuckle.

Elsa looked between her two friends, surprise clearly on her face. Maybe there was hope that Ron and Hermione could get along and become friends.

* * *

"Harry, I can't believe you fell for that," Elsa moaned, laying her head on the table and ignoring all of the numerous breakfast foods, "That thing almost tore my wheelchair apart."

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, looking just as tired as she did, "But I wasn't going to let him think he beat me."

She lifted her head, revealing dark circles under her eyes, "Beat you at what? Did you really think a bunch of Professors wouldn't have heard two First years dueling in the Trophy Room? Ugh," she slammed her head back down onto the table with a light thud, "Wake me up when breakfast is over."

"She does have a point," Ron muttered, buttering a scone.

"But we did get something out of it," Harry said rather optimistically, "What do you think that thing was guarding?"

"Who cares," Hermione snapped, "You're rather lucky that your still here, aren't you? You could've been expelled for that foolish stunt you pulled during flying lessons yesterday and instead you were _rewarded_."

"Shhhhh," Ron hissed, matching her glare, "Will you keep your mouth shut!? He's the secret weapon and you're going to blow his cover."

Hermione sniffed and turned back to the book she was reading in between bites of breakfast, "It's still not right."

Harry had miraculously ended up with a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team after he had caught Neville's Remembrall. He was now the Seeker. The youngest in a century.

"Is she dead?" George asked as he, Fred, and their best friend Lee Jordon approached the table.

"She does rather look it, doesn't she?" Lee Jordan poked her in the shoulder and Elsa in turn, gave a pitiful moan. He grinned and made a thumbs-up, "The girl lives!"

Elsa moaned again, not bothering to lift her head.

"She's tired," Harry said simply.

"Ooh," George wiggled his eyebrows, "Did someone have a late night rendezvous?"

"How did you know?" Ron demanded angrily.

"Peeves," Fred said simply as he served himself a generous portion of French toast, "We heard him arguing with Filch this morning and then he dumped an inkpot on Mrs. Norris."

"Oh, the poor cat," Elsa suddenly wailed, her voice muffled by the table.

George patted her back, "The ickle kitty cat is fine, Lizzie."

"Don't call me, Lizzie!"

"Ms. Mauntell," McGonagall approached the table and placed a hand to her heart, when she saw the young witches state, "Oh my. Is she alright?"

"We went out on a date last night and I kept her out a little too late," George said simply, smirking when Fred and Ron laughed.

"Ugh," Elsa finally raised her head, "In your dreams, Weasley. Don't make me vomit."

"Ohh, playing hard to get are we?" George grinned suggestively.

Professor McGonagall shook her head at George's antics before she turned her attention back to Elsa, "Ms. Mauntell. At some point today, please make sure that you go and see the Matron, Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. She would like to have a word with you."

"Yes, ma'am," Elsa said obediently.

"Very good," McGonagall gave her a curt nod, "Have a nice rest of your day, Mauntell."

"You too, Professor McGonagall," Elsa smiled tiredly.

As soon as the Professor had left, she quickly turned to her tablemates, "Where's the Hospital Wing?"

"It's on the Ground floor," Lee informed her, "It shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Madame Pomfrey is really nice," Neville piped up, "She fixed my hand really fast."

"Here," George passed her a steaming goblet, "Drink this. It should keep you awake for a decent amount of time."

Elsa peered into the goblet curiously and wrinkled her nose at the milky brown liquid, "What is this?"

"Coffee," Fred and George stated in unison.

"I took the liberty of adding cream and sugar," George inclined his head slightly in a mock bow.

Elsa snorted and reluctantly sipped from the goblet. It actually didn't taste that bad, "You never give up, do you?"

"Nope," George proclaimed, "Never. Especially when it's a girl as cute as you are."

Elsa cleared her throat loudly and turned her head away; serving herself something that she didn't plan on eating, "Give me a break."

Fred looked between his other half and the first year, perplexed. He had never seen George take interest in a girl before. He moved his gaze to Lee and saw that the other third year had the same perplexed look on his face.

It looked like their little Georgie had a crush.

* * *

Hope rolled herself along the corridors until she came upon a pair of large double doors. She pushed on one of the doors, which seemed to open automatically to her touch. She slowly rolled inside and shut the door behind her. The room was pure white except for the small beside tables that sat beside each bed. The room was rather large and actually looked like a hospital, "Er…hello?"

There was a small back office from which a woman emerged. She had a kind face and her grey hair was pulled into a loose bun, "Hello, little one. You must be Elizabeth Mauntell. Correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Elsa nodded.

"Oh," Madame Pomfrey clapped her hands together in delight, a smile on her face, "You're so polite. I'm Madame Pomfrey, the Healer. Up on the bed now, if you please? Thank you, deary."

"You're welcome," Elsa whispered, fidgeting a little.

"Don't be nervous, dear," Madame Pomfrey soothed, patting her knee, "I just wanted to ask you something."

Elsa perked up instantly, "Oh?"

"I was wondering if you would like me to exercise your legs for you. We could set aside a special time for you to come in. It wouldn't be for long. Maybe an hour? I understand that you know how to do them on your own, but from my understanding, it would be a lot more helpful if you had some assistance. Does that sound alright? We could also work on having you strengthen your legs so that you're able to stand for longer periods of time."

"That sounds great!" Elsa cried happily, "That's wonderful. Wow, thank you so much!"

Madame Pomfrey smiled, "You're quite welcome. Do you have any questions?"

Elsa pursed her lips and rubbed her sweaty hands on her robes, "Um. Is it possible at all – I mean…my legs? Could you…?"

"Fix them with magic?" Madame Pomfrey interrupted gently, "I'm afraid not. Magic can do many many things, but that is unfortunately not one of them."

"Oh," Elsa blinked a few times, not sure how to feel. She expected to be disappointed, but found that she was not. She didn't feel anything. She wasn't happy nor was she sad by what the Matron had said. There were times when she wished she could walk and do things like everyone else could. There were times when she had been younger and she had cried about it, but most of the time, she was perfectly content just by being her. After all, being in a wheelchair was normal for her. She was used to it.

"Are you having any trouble with the staircases?" Madame Pomfrey asked, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts, "I know how tricky they can be."

"I have a little bit of trouble," Elsa said after thinking a moment, "But the stairs in the girl dormitories have been enchanted and as long as there are a couple people with me, I can usually get down them okay."

"But going up is where you have more trouble," the medi-witch said.

Elsa nodded, "But I manage. There's always someone with me or a Professor will help if no one is around, but that's not often."

"Good, good," Madame Pomfrey helped her back into her chair, "That was all I wanted to see you about. How about we start your exercises after the holiday? Can you manage until then?"

"Yes, I think so," Elsa answered, helping Madame Pomfrey push open the door.

"Alright, then," Madame Pomfrey stopped right outside the doors, "Do you know where you're going?"

"The Common Room," Elsa answered automatically, "I told Harry I'd help him with his Astronomy homework."

"Be careful," Madame Pomfrey watched Elsa roll away and her anxiety only increased when she could no longer see the girl. She almost ran after her, but decided against it.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron seethed to Harry after Charms class, "She's a nightmare honestly. It's why she has no friends."

Suddenly, Hermione appeared behind him and pushed past using her shoulder. Her books were clutched her chest as she ran and tears streamed down her face.

"I-I think she heard you," Harry told Ron quietly.

Frowning, Elsa swiveled her chair around so fast that Ron bumped into her, "Bloody hell, Elsa! What-

"What is the matter with you?" Elsa cried, her eyes narrowed dangerously, "She was just trying to help, Ron! I can't believe you said that to her. You're so cruel!"

With that said, she spun around and went after her friend, "Hermione, come back! Hermione!"

With all of the people rushing to get to the Halloween Feast and her being quite a bit shorter than the other students, she had trouble keeping track of the bushy-haired bookworm, but right before somebody rudely stepped in front of her, she saw Hermione duck into the girl's bathroom.

Elsa pushed open the door and peered inside hesitantly. She knew it was the right bathroom because she could hear Hermione sobbing quietly. She rolled a little ways inside and pursed her lips, "H-Hermione?"

She heard a surprised gasp come from behind one of the closed doors, "G-go aw-aw-away!" the voice sobbed.

Elsa sighed and rolled further into the bathroom. She grabbed ahold of two of the sinks and expertly perched herself upon them, "I'm sorry about what Ron said. He was just being a git. You have plenty of friends and I'm one of them."

"…" Hermione said nothing.

Elsa pursed her lips again, deciding to try a different approach. She sighed loudly, "I think people are quite surprised when they see how strong I am. Pushing yourself around all of the time is quite the workout. I could punch Ron in the face if you want."

Hermione choked on a small laugh, "D-don't. You'll…ge-get i-in trou-trouble."

"I won't if you come out," Elsa prodded gently, "Please? We don't have to go to the Feast. We can go to the Common Room and have our own party."

Hermione peered through the crack in the door, "R-really?"

Elsa smiled, "Of course. It'll be fun. Besides, Lavender and Parvati have been trying to plaster my chair with these unicorn stickers they found in some magazine every chance they get," she shuddered, "They move and everything. I'm a wanted woman!"

Hermione giggled again and a few seconds later, the door creaked open slowly. Hermione's lip was trembling and tears were still slowly trailing down her flushed face.

"Oh, Hermione," Elsa hopped off the sink just as Hermione ran towards her. The bookworm easily supported Elsa's weight as the pair embraced tightly. When they pulled apart, Elsa leaned against the sinks, "Are you feeling better?"

Hermione nodded shyly, "Mmhmm. Thanks, Elsa."

Elsa smiled at her, pulling on a strand of hair. Her usual black hairstyle still remained in their perfect curls, "You're welcome."

"Here," Hermione brought Elsa's chair closer when she saw her grimace in pain, "You don't have to force yourself."

"I know," Elsa lowered herself into the wheelchair and placed her feet upon the footrests, "I just…I've never had any friends before so I'm not that good at asking people for help. If it wasn't for Cedric, I probably wouldn't even be at Hogwarts. It's always just been me and my parents."

"I know what you mean – about the friends part," Hermione added quickly, "Nobody ever liked me. It was me and my parents as well," her eyes brightened up suddenly, "Your parents are Muggles too, right? I bet we could meet up this summer. You and your parents could come over for tea an-

"Ugh," Hermione's face scrunched up suddenly and she covered her nose with the sleeves of her robes, "What is that foul smell!?"

Elsa gagged, "I don't know. Let's just get out of here and go to the Common Room."

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Elsa stopped in her tracks, her face going a chalky white. She and Hermione were face-to-face with a hulking wall of flesh. The creature's head lightly grazed the ceiling and it seemed to be all lumpy torso and long arms that dragged a wooden club on the floor. It had thick folds of granite grey skin that resembled a rhinoceros. Its head was the smallest part of its body, betraying its tiny brains.

"I-it's a mountain troll," Hermione said so quietly that Elsa almost didn't hear her.

The troll turned its clueless beady eyes towards the two and raised its club.

Elsa and Hermione screamed.

"MOVE!" Hermione screeched, dragging Elsa from her wheelchair and pulling her towards the back wall. Her chest was heaving and her brown eyes were wide with fear.

Elsa screamed again as the troll slammed down his club, smashing sinks off of the walls and spraying water all over the bathroom. She watched, horrifyingly as her wheelchair was smashed to pieces.

"Hermione!"

"Elsa!"

Elsa was sure that she was in shock or hallucinating when she saw two boys run into the bathroom. It was Ron and Harry. What were they doing here?

"Distract it!" Harry shouted to Ron.

"Oi, pea-brain!" Ron yelled, chucking a metal pipe at its shoulder. The troll blinked a few times at the sound of Ron's voice, "Over here!"

With the troll's attention now on Ron, Harry sprinted across the bathroom to the two girls pressed up against the wall, "Come on. We have to get out of here!"

The four of them shouting seemed to drive the troll mad. It roared and twisted its head violently, swinging the club without any target in mind. The room was destroyed in a mere second and the troll began to get closer and closer to Ron.

"Stay here," Harry commanded the two before he did something just as mad as the troll: he ran as fast as he could and jumped, linking his skinny arms around the troll's thick neck. Elsa grimaced when Harry shoved his wand up its nose.

The troll roared again and began flailing its arms and the large cub madly while Harry hung on for dear life.

"Ron, do something!" Hermione shouted, covering her face to shield herself from the debris that flew.

" _Wingardiam Leviosa_ ," Ron cried, raising his wand with a trembling hand.

The club lifted itself from the troll's grip and hovered a few feet above its head. The troll blinked owlishly just as the club came down upon his head with a sickening crack. Its eyes rolled into the back of his small head and he staggered for a moment before he fell forward, unmoving.

"Is it – is it...dead?" Hermione asked, uncovering her face.

Ron shook his head and pulled Harry's wand from its nose. He gagged and wiped the grey bogies on the troll's trousers, "No. It's just knocked out."

"Are you guys all right?" Harry pocketed his wand.

"I-I'm fine," Hermione stuttered out, her hands trembling.

"Elsa?" Harry looked towards her worriedly.

"I'm not hurt," she mumbled, "But my-

"What on earth!?" an angry voiced screeched. It was Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell stood on either side of her.

"I've never seen her so mad," Ron whispered to Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

"You could've been killed," McGonagall continued, her shrieks echoing off of what was left of the tiles, "Why are you not in your dormitory!?"

"I, um," Hermione cleared her throat, "I came in here because I was upset and Elsa came in after me. Harry and Ron came to save us. If it wasn't for them, we'd probably be dead."

Ron looked uncomfortable as he turned to look at Hermione, "I-I'm sorry about what I said. You were just trying to help and I guess I got kind of annoyed. I shouldn't have said those things. You don't say that to a friend."

Hermione gasped and her eyes watered. Before Ron knew what was happening, the girl had launched herself in his arms. He hugged her back, his face matching the color of his hair.

Professor McGonagall seemed to have calmed down and she cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention, "Well, you four are very lucky. Not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. You each win Gryffindor five points and Professor Dumbledore _will_ be filled in on what has occurred. You may go."

"Don't you dare try to get up on your own, you foolish child," Snape sneered suddenly, causing them all to look towards the occupant still on the ground.

Elsa moved her eyes upwards to glare at Snape. Her eyes had previously been focused on the place where his robes were torn, exposing the bloody state of his ankle, "I'm not foolish."

"Mauntell," McGonagall started gently, "Where is your wheelchair?"

Elsa gestured to the mess that once was a girl's bathroom, "In pieces somewhere under there. If it wasn't for Hermione pulling me out, I would've been smashed along with it."

"Oh, dear," the woman tsked and turned her attention to Harry and Ron, "Will you boys be able to carry her?"

"All the way up to the seventh floor!?" Ron blurted before he could stop himself.

"Ron," Harry jabbed him in the ribs.

" _I_ can help," Hermione scoffed, glaring at Ron, "Would you mind giving me a hand, Harry?"

Harry nodded and made his way over to Elsa.

Ron blushed furiously and watched as they helped the girl into a standing position, "I didn't say I couldn't do it!"

"I shall accompany you," Professor McGonagall stated, "I trust you can handle everything from here, Severus? Quirinus?"

"Of course, Minerva," Snape drawled out, clamping a hand tightly on Quirrell's shoulder. He glared at the man draped in purple, "Not to worry."

"Thank you," McGonagall quickly ushered the children out of the bathroom, "Not to worry, Mauntell. We will get you a new wheelchair."

No other words were spoken between them as they set off towards the common room, taking breaks in between so that Elsa could rest.

"I trust you four will be able to make it through the portrait without attracting any more trouble?" Professor McGonagall quirked a single eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said obediently before giving the awaiting portrait the correct password.

Harry and Ron practically dragged Elsa through the portrait hole and over to one of the sofa's.

"What happened to you four?" Fred asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Mountain Troll," Hermione, Ron, and Harry said in unison.

"All right?" Fred asked them worriedly, looking them up and down.

"We're fine," Ron groaned and plopped into an armchair, "Worry about Elsa."

"Are you alright?" George turned to her quickly, alarmed, "Does anything hurt?"

"I'm alright, George," Elsa said softly, smiling. George was obviously the kinder out of the two, "Just tired."

"The troll destroyed her wheelchair," Harry informed the occupants in the room.

"What?" it was Angelina Johnson who then approached, "It destroyed your wheelchair?"

"I'm pretty sure Harry just said that, Ang," Fred snorted and blew her a kiss when she glared at him.

"That's horrible," Lavender frowned, pocketing her compact mirror.

"It's alright," Elsa smiled reassuringly, "I wasn't hurt or anything."

"You lot hungry?" Lee asked. When he received nods from the Quartet, he gestured to a table behind him, "They brought the feast to the Common Rooms. Help yourselves."

"I'll get you something," George said immediately, jumping to his feet.

"Wait," Elsa clasped his wrist, "You don't have to! I can-

"Sit here and relax while I get you something to eat?" George grinned and patted her on the head, "Sounds like a good idea, Lizzie. Thanks!"

"Wait, but I-" she cut herself off and shook her head. Pleadingly, she looked up at Angelina and her best friend Alicia Spinnet who had joined them, "What just happened?"

Alicia and Angelina looked at each other before they burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Harry, you have to eat something," Elsa practically begged, "You're going to need your strength. It is your first match."

Harry sighed, pushing his eggs around his plate. Eventually he gave up and pushed his plate away, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand, "I'm not hungry."

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione suggested, pushing the platter towards him, "Or some juice."

Harry made a face and shook his head, "I-I can't."

"But you'll do great," Hermione continued to argue, "You've got that really fancy broom. It's one of the newest models, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. Professor McGonagall had bought him a Nimbus Two-Thousand. It was one of the fastest brooms out there. The handle was sleek, not a twig was out of place, and its title was engraved neatly in gold. It was also a bonus to see the look on Malfoy's face when he saw Harry with his gift in the corridors.

"And the book seemed to help some," Hermione continued to try and ease his nerves, "I'm sure Snape will give it back. There was really no reason for him to take it in the first place."

"You'll do great, Harry," Elsa promised, "Really. You have flying in your blood."

"I know," Ron leaned in closer and lowered his voice, "Why don't you tell Hermione and Elsa about the package? The one in Gringotts."

Elsa's eyebrows knitted together, "What package?"

Harry sighed heavily, "Well, when Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley, we got some money from my vault in Gringotts, and then we went to this other vault that was really high security, but there was only one little thing in there. It was wrapped in brown paper, and it was about this big." Harry indicated something that was small enough to fit in his hand. "And Hagrid took it out, and he said it was Hogwarts business, and he wouldn't tell me what it was. But I read in the newspaper that someone tried to rob a vault that had just been emptied later that same day."

"Really?" Hermione gasped, "So you think that dog is guarding whatever was in the vault?"

"That makes sense," Elsa gasped suddenly, "Snape!"

"What about him?" Harry asked urgently.

"His leg," Elsa's brown eyes turned hazel, "It's all bloody. It looked as though he'd been attacked."

"Or bitten," Hermione whispered loudly, shaking Elsa.

"I bet he let the troll in," Harry breathed, "To create a diversion and take whatever that dog is guarding, but he couldn't get past."

Ron nodded, "It makes sense."

"Toast?" Hermione pressed once more, offering him the platter, "It's really good with jam."

Harry sighed and reluctantly took a piece. He offered Hermione a nervous smile, "Thanks."

"Look, Elsa," Ron shook her gently, his mouth stuffed with sausage, "Isn't that your brother?"

"Who?" Elsa turned to where Ron was looking and her eyes lit up, "Oh, he's not my brother. Might as well be I guess, but we're not related. That's Cedric."

"Pretty boy Diggory we like to call him," Fred gestured to his twin and Lee, "Every girl fancies him. It's a bit ridiculous really."

"Hi, Cedric," Elsa greeted quietly.

"Hey," he looked her over worriedly, "I heard about your wheelchair. Have you been doing alright? How have you been getting around?"

"Professor Dumbledore has been sending a tutor up to the Common Room so that I can keep up with my work," Elsa smiled, "And the twins have been helping a lot. Especially George."

"I see," Cedric pursed his lips, "How much longer until they get you another chair?"

"Just until tomorrow, I think," Elsa's eyebrows knitted together in thought, "Yeah, tomorrow. They couldn't fix my old one, but Professor Dumbledore promised he would try to find one just as good. I guess he's been having trouble finding a 'Muggle' wheelchair."

"Alright," Cedric seemed to nod approvingly, "Are you going to the match?"

"Of course," Elsa chirped, "I just need to find a way to get into the stands without falling to my death and bre-

"Elsa," Cedric scolded.

"What!?" she cried almost defensively, "I don't like heights. You know I prefer to stay on the ground."

"I guess that means I can't sweep you off your feet?" George asked, pouting.

Elsa turned her head to glare at him. Her eyebrow twitched, "George…"

"Hey," George raised his hands in a form of surrender, "You set me up for these things."

Elsa rolled her eyes heavily and turned back to Cedric, "Anyway, I'm rather looking forward to it."

"Me too," Cedric grinned and glanced at Harry, "I'll be cheering you guys on. Good luck."

"Thanks," Harry replied shyly as the Third year sauntered away after murmuring one last thing to Elsa.

"He's rather protective of you, isn't he?" Hermione asked, looking from Cedric back to Elsa.

"I guess so," Elsa shrugged, "We have gotten rather close."

Fred and George stood up suddenly and each pumped a fist into the air, interrupting whatever Hermione was going to say.

"It's time—" Fred started loudly.

"—For Quidditch!" George finished off with a loud shot.

* * *

"Thanks for carrying me, Hagrid," Elsa said softly, gripping his fur coat, "I really do appreciate it."

"Yeh're welcome, El," Hagrid grumbled to her in his usual happy tone, "Not yer faul' yer chair broke. Yeh warm enough?"

"Yes, sir," Elsa mumbled, scrunching up her nose when some of Hagrid's bushy hair tickled her face, "Look! There's Hermione and Ron!"

"Elsa, Hagrid," Hermione cried happily, scooting over to make room. She wrapped her Gryffindor scarf tighter around her neck, "You made it."

"Thank you," Elsa chimed when Hagrid placed her in between Ron and Hermione with surprising gracefulness. She turned towards the red-head, "Have I missed anything?"

"The Slytherin's are playing dirty like always," Ron snorted, "Rotten gits."

"Look," Hermione shook Ron violently and pointed up at the sky, "They've spotted the Snitch. See?"

"Hey," Ron shouted when Marcus Flint shoved Harry out of the way, "He almost knocked Harry off his broom.

"So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—"

" _Jordan_!" Professor McGonagall yelled, narrowing her eyes at the dark-skinned Gryffindor.

"I mean after that open and revolting foul—"

" _Jordan, I'm warning you_ —"

"Alright, alright," Lee conceded, sighing loudly into the megaphone, "Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone I'm sure –but don't be too surprised if he gets subjected to a public prank – so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play. Gryffindor still in possession—

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing at the speck that was Harry.

"His broom," Elsa muttered. Her eyes widened suddenly and she brought a hand to cover her mouth, "He's gonna fall!"

Everyone was looking up at Harry now. Harry's broom had gone haywire and looked as though it was trying to throw him off. Fred and George tried to pull him onto their brooms, but Harry only soared higher.

"Elsa," Hermione tugged roughly on Elsa's robes, "Elsa, Elsa! Look!"

"What?" Elsa narrowed her eyes and followed Hermione's gaze to the Teacher's Box, "You have the binoc-

"It's Snape," Hermione cried, cutting her off, "He's jinxing Harry's broom!"

"What!?" Ron practically shouted, "That greasy-

"Ron, come on," Hermione urged, pulling the red-head out of his seat, "I need you to come with me. We have to do something! Elsa, will you be alright here?"

"Of course," Elsa promised, watching Hermione drag a spluttering Ron away from the stands. She pursed her lips and fidgeted, trying to keep her eyes on Harry. Everyone knew that the Potions Master has had it out for Harry since day one, but would he really go so far as to jinx Harry's broom and try to seriously injure the boy?

"We did it," Hermione breathed when she and Ron returned to their seats. Both of their faces were flushed and they were panting heavily, "Everything should be alright now."

"What did you do?" Elsa asked, glancing from her to Ron.

"We set Snape's robes on fire," Ron said casually, smoothing his hair, "I knocked over Professor Quirrell, though. I think I broke his nose."

"Wait, you set…?" Elsa blinked a few times, "You did – what!?"

"Potter once again has control over his broom and it looks as though he's spotted the snitch," Lee Jordan shouted, earning cheers from the crowd.

Elsa, still in shock from what Ron has just told her, slowly turned her head back towards the Quidditch Pitch just in time to see Harry land hard and roll on the ground. She leaned in closer when he started to hack violently into his hand, "Is he ill?"

Her alarm turned into shock when what Harry had been gagging on fell into his hand. It was the Golden Snitch.

The pitch erupted into both confusion and excitement. The Gryffindors stormed the field while the Slytherins yelled out their protests. Marcus approached Madame Hooch, his face red with rage.

"Come on," Hermione urged, jumping up from her seat.

Hagrid pulled Elsa into his arms and onto his back once more and he along with Ron, followed Hermione onto the pitch where Harry was swarmed in a sea of red and gold Gryffindor's who were cheering loud enough to shake the entire pitch.

* * *

After the match, Hagrid has whisked them all away to his hut for a celebratory cup of tea.

"It was Snape," Hermione blurted as soon as she had her tea, "That's why your broom was acting like that. He was cursing you!"

"What!?" Harry cried. Although, he honestly wasn't surprised, "Snape cursed my broom?"

"Rubbish," Hagrid boomed angrily, "He's a Hogwarts teacher!"

"So what?" Ron said boldly, "Hermione and I saw him do it!"

"Well, yeh saw wrong," Hagrid stated simply, starting a fire for the kettle, "Why would Snape do something like that?"

"Why would he try to get past that three-headed-dog on Halloween?" Elsa countered.

There was a loud clash as Hagrid dropped the kettle and what once was going to be a cup of celebration, was now all over the floor.

Hagrid whirled around to face them, "How do yeh know abou' Fluffy?!"

" _Fluffy_!?" the four students chorused.

"That…that thing has a name?" Ron choked on his saliva.

"Course he do," Hagrid said in a nonchalant manner, "He's mine. Bought 'im from a Greek chappie an' lent him to Dumbledore ter guard the-

"Yes?" Harry prompted, his eyebrows raised.

"T-that's top secret, that is," Hagrid stuttered to their eager faces, his face flushed with embarrassment at the slip-up.

"But what if Snape tries to steal it?" Hermione asked almost irritably, trying to get the giant to understand.

"He's a Hogwarts teacher," Hagrid repeated firmly.

"But, Hagrid-

"Listen ter me, yeh four," Hagrid interrupted Elsa gently, "Yeh're meddlin' in thing's yeh don' understand. What Fluffy is gaudin' is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel-

"Who?" Elsa asked immediately.

"Nothin'," Hagrid cried frantically, cursing under his breath.

The Quartet cut their visit with Hagrid short after he revealed that small piece of information.

"I know I've heard of that name before," Harry grumbled to himself his arm around Elsa's waist, "I can't remember where."

"Then there's only one place we can go," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Ron groaned and hung his head, " _Please_ don't say it."

"The library," Hermione smiled widely.

"Noooooo," Ron whined.

"It's really not that bad," Elsa promised, "I could live in there. There really are some cool things to read."

"Ugggggh," Ron groaned again and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are so melodramatic," she told him, "We don't have to start at exactly this moment. We should look through our own books first."

" _And_ ," Ron interjected, "It's the first time Gryffindor has beat Slytherin in years. I bet there's a party going on."

"Nice job, Harry," Elsa grinned, hiding her wince, "You did brilliantly."

"Thanks," Harry grinned and then winced himself, "Although, I did almost choke to death."

Ron shrugged almost carelessly, "It was worth it."


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa sighed contently as she rubbed her gloved hands together. She was sitting outside in the snow, her hair windswept and dotted with snowflakes and her cheeks rosy with cold. She loved it. Winter was her absolute favorite Holiday.

As promised, she had gotten a new wheelchair and it looked exactly like her old one except it was new and didn't have a single scratch on it. Despite Dumbledore promising he would find her a Muggle chair, she suspected that he had enchanted her new chair to do some of the little things that her old one could never do and she was thankful for that. For one thing, she had been able to roll herself outside regardless of the snow that decorated the ground when usually; she would get stuck if she tried. She had glided through the powdery substance with no problem.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Shaking her head amusedly, Elsa turned her head and smiled, "Hello, George."

"Good afternoon," George grinned, tipping an imaginary hat, "Mind if I sit?"

She shrugged and used her hand to clear off the snow on a nearby boulder, "Go for it."

He complied with her request and the two sat in comfortable silence, watching the Giant Squid dance around in the lake. He looked cold.

Elsa glanced at George from the corner of her eye. It was almost weird to see him without his other half, "How did you know where I was?"

He smirked and gestured behind them, "I followed the tire tracks."

Elsa flushed embarrassedly and prayed that George just thought it was from the cold, "Oh."

"I thought wheelchairs didn't work well in the snow?" the Third year asked curiously.

"They don't," Elsa muttered, "I was surprised too, but I think Professor Dumbledore added his own touch to it. I have to remember to thank him."

"I see," George said interestingly, "Are you going home for the holiday?"

Elsa smiled, "Yes, I'm really excited," she turned and fixed her bright eyes on him, "What about you? Are you going home?"

"No," George shook his head, "Mum and dad are visiting Charlie in Romania for holiday. He works with dragons. So, Fred, Ron and I are staying here. Christmas here is wonderful," he continued, moving his gaze to meet hers, "They have really big Christmas trees – twelve of them and the ceiling in the Great Hall is enchanted to make it snow, but it's warm. There are Faeries that fly around the castle and then there's this really big feast. You should stay one year."

"I will," she promised, "That sounds lovely," a thought struck her suddenly and she tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmeade? It's the last one before break, isn't it?"

"We went earlier before it started to snow," George told her, waving off her question, "Had to help Freddie find a gift for Angelina. I think he's going to ask her out before she leaves."

"Awww," Elsa's eyes sparkled, "That's so cute! Do you think she'll say yes?"

George snorted, "Of course she will. I'm pretty sure they've fancied each other since first year."

"That's so sweet," Elsa breathed.

"Are you cold?" George asked suddenly, seeing her tremble slightly.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Here," George removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, "You're freezing and a terrible liar."

"Thanks," she accepted it reluctantly, "But what about-

"Warming Charm," he cut her off, "Just learned it this year, actually. Really comes in handy during the colder seasons."

She smiled at him, pulling his jacket tighter around her, "Thank you, George. You've been such a great help to me. Why?"

He looked at her, perplexed, "Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she clarified, not bothering to hide the curious tone in her voice, "I'm just curious."

"Oh," George cleared his throat, his eyes darting around a bit. Elsa could've sworn she saw George's own blush creep onto his freckled cheeks, "For one, you're one of my little brother's best mates. Two, you're really funny, you're smart, and I could use you as an alibi for when I get cau-

"George," Elsa cried, hitting him playfully.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, "I'm kidding. It's just…even if you weren't friends with Ron – there's always the chance that you might need help with some stuff. Like getting up the stairs or walking. It shouldn't even be a question to why someone should help someone else. Besides, we're in the same House – basically family and us lions have got to stick together, right?" he grinned at her.

She nodded, a wide smile on her own face. Even though he was a huge dork sometimes, Elsa was learning that in very rare moments – George Fabian Weasley could be quite mature for his age, "Right. Thank you. Let me know if there's anything I can do to repay you, though. It'd make me feel better."

"Make a snow angel with me."

Now it was her turn to look surprised, "What?"

A wide grin was still on his face, "You said anything. Make a snow angel with me. It'll be fun."

She shook her head frantically when George climbed to his feet, "I can't-

"Come on," he begged, "Please?"

Elsa shook her head again, "George I-

She cut herself off with a small scream, when George grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair. They toppled to the ground. When she regained her composure, she sat up on her knees, glaring fiercely. She threw snow in his face, "You just pulled me out of my wheelchair! Do you know how dangerous that is!?"

"And I'll help put you back in it after we're done," he promised, reaching over to fix her glasses that had gone askew. He then arranged himself so that he was lying flat on his back, "You'll get used to the snow in a few seconds. Come on, lie down. Flat on your back."

Elsa sighed heavily and did as she was told. Although, she knew how to make a snow angel, she decided to be nice and let George teach her, "Okay."

"Stretch out your arms and legs," he told her formally, "So that you like a giant ' **T**.' like the letter."

She scoffed audibly, "I know what a ' **T** ' is," but she still did as she was told, "Now what?"

George chuckled, "Just move your arms and legs back and forth, but do it at the same time."

They were silent for a few minutes, the only sounds was the sound of clothes meeting snow.

"Okay," Elsa said, stopping her movements when her legs began to ache, "I think I'm done."

"Alright," George got up carefully, still grinning. He walked over to Elsa, "Give me your hands. I'll pull you up."

Elsa squeaked as she was pulled to a full standing position. She was panting, her breath visible in the chilly air, "You're stronger than you look, you know that?"

He smirked, "You're the one to talk."

She glared at him, "Touché."

"Touché," he mocked. He gently pulled her away from their snow angels, "Look."

She laughed softly as she gazed at them. From a certain angle, the angels looked like they were holding hands, but she wasn't going to say that out loud, "They're very cute."

He chuckled, "Sure. Let's get back inside before you freeze to death."

"You have to push me," she said, leaning her weight on him as he led her back over to her chair, "My fingers are numb."

"Alright," he waited for her to take her brakes off, "It's only fair since I pulled you out of your chair. Forgive me?"

She sighed dramatically, twisting a lock of her black hair, "I guess so."

"You have to admit," George said after about a minute of silence, "That was pretty fun."

"It was," she admitted reluctantly, brushing the snow off of her robes, "So, what did Fred get Angelina for Christmas?"

"A necklace," he answered simply.

"Pretty," she commented.

"I, um," George cleared his throat awkwardly, "It's supposed to snow even harder tomorrow morning. Would you like some help getting to the train? Or with your trunk?"

"Oh, no thank you," Elsa declined politely, "Cedric is going to help me. He really is a sweetheart."

"Mmhmm," George hummed in response.

If Elsa had looked up at George's face, she would've seen the wave of sadness and the brief spark of jealousy that dulled his blue eyes.

* * *

Hermione gently ran her fingers through Elsa's curly hair as she slept, her head rested against her shoulder. She looked up, slightly alarmed when the compartment door slid open. She pressed a finger gently to her lips when she saw who it was.

It was Cedric. He gave her a small smile and took a seat across from Hermione, "Hermione Granger, right?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled, "And you're Cedric Diggory. She's told me so much about you."

Cedric chuckled, "You as well. She's quite fond of you, Harry, and the Weasley's."

"Really?" Hermione flushed a little. She had never been talked about by her fellow classmates in a _good_ way before, "How sweet."

Cedric pursed his lips, his eyebrows knitting together, "She doesn't sleep much, does she?"

Hermione regarded him for a few moments as if she was debating what to say. Finally, her eyes softened and she shook her head, "No, not really. She's always up reading or doing something of the sort. I think sometimes she goes down to the Common Room. I've gone down there a few times to see that she's fallen asleep on the sofa."

"Hmm," Cedric hummed in thought "That's a bit concerning."

"Yes. I've tried to get her to go see Madame Pomfrey for a Sleeping draught or maybe some Dreamless Sleep, but she refuses," Hermione tilted her head to the side curiously, "You really care about her don't you?"

"Of course," he said without a second thought, "I mean, yes, I do. She's like a little sister to me. I met her at King's Cross her first time there."

"She was supposed to be in Hufflepuff," Hermione said suddenly after debating whether or not to share this with him, "But the Sorting Hat placed her in Gryffindor because it said that's what she needed even if it wasn't where she belonged."

Cedric smiled almost sadly, "How very wise."

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, both of them gazing out the window and viewing the scenery, lost in their own thoughts. It was only when they were five minutes away that Hermione had realized she was still in her Hogwarts robes and hadn't changed out of them.

Cedric couldn't help but find it somewhat amusing as the bushy-haired girl silently panicked, "I'll stay with her," he finally said, "You can go change."

Hermione visibly relaxed and her and Cedric carefully switched positions without successfully waking the slumbering girl.

"Elsa," Cedric whispered once Hermione had left the compartment, "Elsa, it's time to wake up. We're almost there. El!"

"Hn?" hazel eyes cracked open slowly and Elsa yawned. She mumbled something incoherently and yawned again, "Wha…?"

"The train is slowing down," he told her, a smile clear in his voice, "We're almost there."

Elsa blinked a few times and peered up at him curiously, "C-Cedric? What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are," he answered simply.

She huffed, "You know what I mean!"

"I've been here for a while," he mumbled, finally answering her question, "I was chatting with Hermione-

"About what?" Elsa interrupted, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You," he answered honestly, "She says you don't sleep often."

Elsa blinked, waiting for her vision to clear. She turned to him and shrugged, "I guess not. I'm usually up reading."

"About?" he asked curiously.

"Everything," she answered, her eyes sparkling, "The Wizarding World is so fascinating. I actually like doing homework."

Cedric chuckled, "Really?"

"Really," she answered, her eyes still bright, "Have you ever been to the library? It's amazing isn't it?"

"Hmmm," he hummed, tapping his chin in mock thought, "That's the place with all of the books, correct?"

"Shush," she scowled and punched him in the arm, "Didn't you think it was exciting when you first learned that you were a wizard?"

Cedric thought for a moment and knelt down when the train finally came to a halt, "I think it was more of a relief. I'm half-blood. Mum's a Muggle, but I was worried that my dad would be ashamed of me if I wasn't a wizard like him."

Elsa made a sound of disapproval, lightly hooking her arms around his neck, "He would never be ashamed of you, Cedric."

"Well," he straightened himself up into a standing position, "I know that, but there's always that fear that you-

He stopped and groaned suddenly.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, slightly alarmed.

"I probably should've gotten our trunks down first, huh?" he asked, sighing heavily.

Elsa blinked a few times before she started to laugh, resting her head against Cedric's shoulder.

* * *

"Come on, Cedric," Elsa begged, speeding up a little, "Hurry up! I see our parents. Come on, come on!"

"El," Cedric cried, trying to keep sight of her in the crowd looking for their loved ones. He struggled with the trolley as both of his and Elsa's trunks were piled atop it. He muttered apologies as he tried to keep up, "Wait a minute!"

By the time he reached the group of parents, Elsa was out of her chair and was held in her father's arms while her mother cried, "Hello, everyone."

"Cedric," his mom cried, throwing her arms around him and peppering the top of his head with kisses, "Oh, I missed you."

"I-I missed you t-to, mu-mum," Cedric choked out.

"Oh, Anna," Amos scolded, an amused smile on his aging face, "Give the boy time to breathe."

"Thanks, dad," Cedric was finally able to suck some air into his lungs, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mauntell. It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Cedric," Alex beamed at him and sniffled, trying to get her tears under control. She held out her hand, "It's such a pleasure to meet you. Elsa has talked about you in her letters. Thank you so much for taking care of her."

"Muuuum," Elsa groaned, her face flushing as she settled back into her chair, "Stop!"

Cedric chuckled and shook the women's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, ma'am and don't worry, Elsa hasn't been _too_ much trouble."

"Are you kidding me!?" Elsa cried, her eyes widening, "Cedric, don't bait her!"

Robert laughed, finally stepping in. He wrapped his arms around Elsa's and Alex's shoulders, "Ah, my two girls. It's nice to see you again, Cedric."

Cedric gave a curt, but polite nod, "Sir."

"We were just talking about inviting them over sometime after Christmas," Anna said happily, "Maybe New Year's, but then we thought it might be easier if we went to them."

"Does that sound alright, son?" Amos asked.

Cedric grinned and nodded, "That sounds perfect."

"Great," Amos smiled and turned back towards Robert, "We'll see you lot soon then."

"Yes, you will," Robert returned the smile and shook his hand again, before the families began saying their goodbyes, "Come on, Elsa. The roads are icy."

"Coming," she waved one last time to the Diggory's and told Cedric that she would write before she followed her parents to the car.

The ride home was quite loud, with Elsa filling her parents in about all of the friends she had made and telling her all about the staircases and spells she learned. She even taught her parents the rules of Quidditch and made them promise to look at all of the pictures she had taken.

Oh yes. This was going to be a wonderful holiday.

* * *

"Hey, mummy?" Elsa called from her room, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Yes," Alex immediately made her way into Elsa's room, a trace of worry in her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Elsa told her. She held up the book she was looking through, "Whose Moony?"

"Who's what?" her mother asked confusedly, "What are you talking about?"

"This scrapbook," Elsa said simply, "I've been looking through it and there's a letter in here. Addressed to me. It's from someone named Moony. I think it was around the time I lived in hospital."

"Oh," Alex's eyes lit up with recognition, "Yes, I remember. When you were born, someone of the name Emmeline Vance came to the hospital to explain to your father and I what you were. You know, with you being able to change your appearance and everything."

"So, you and papa already knew?" Elsa asked, turning back to the letter.

"It was hard not to," Alex walked over and sat on the edge of Elsa's bed, "Your hair color changed the moment you were born. You would go from blonde, to brown, to red, to pink, to black in a matter of seconds. Black was actually your first hair color, but to say your father and I were shocked was an understatement. We didn't know what to do. We thought you might be ill."

"Then this woman came?" Elsa asked, trying to fill in the blanks, "Emmeline? To tell you that I could do it?"

"Mmhmm," Alex nodded, "She said there was no reason for us to be afraid or worried. That it was harmless, really."

"Then you and papa already knew that I was a witch," Elsa stated more than asked.

Alex scrunched up her nose in thought, trying to recall the memory, "No, not exactly. Emmeline said that it was a possibility, but even she didn't know. She said we would have to wait and see. We didn't know at the time that she was talking about you receiving your acceptance letter to Hogwarts and you never did any 'accidental magic.' Not with how ill you were."

"Okay…" Elsa drawled out, waiting for her mother to continue.

"With you being so young and so ill," her mother continued, her eyes sad, "You didn't have much control over your abilities. Nurses would come in and your entire appearance would be different. If it wasn't for your hospital bracelet, your father and I probably wouldn't have recognized you. I think Emmeline could see that we were having trouble, so she sent Remus – that's Moony – to help out as he had," Alex paused for a moment and pursed her lips, "Let's just say…he knew what it was like to have to hide apart of yourself and how to deal with it."

Elsa remained silent, not pressing the matter.

"You grew quite fond of Remus," Alex chuckled, "Although he wasn't supposed to, he used to do magic in front of you to make you laugh. On days you really weren't feeling well, he would tell you stories and bring you stuffed animals."

"What happened to him?" Elsa asked worriedly, "Is he still alive?"

"Oh, yes," her mother said immediately, "Remus went through some hard times and cut off contact for a while, but last I heard, he was living in a cottage in Yorkshire."

"Wow," Elsa breathed.

"I think there are some pictures in there of you two somewhere," Alex peered over at the scrapbook, "He and your father got along quite well."

"Who did I get along with?" Robert came into the room, drying his hands on the towel.

"Moony," Alex said with a smile of her face, "We were just reminiscing."

"Ah," Robert nodded, "I remember him. A good chap, he was. I hope he's doing well."

"Me too," Elsa and Alex said at the same time.

"Now that we've gone through memory lane," Robert clapped his hands together, "How about we put up that Christmas tree and have a nice cup of hot chocolate?"

"Yay!" Elsa nodded eagerly, "Are we going to make a gingerbread house too?"

"Of course," Robert chimed, ignoring the look his wife gave him.

"Robert…" Alex warned.

"Yes, dear?" Robert said charmingly.

"Every single year you two make a gingerbread house and when I leave to go get the camera, I come back and the whole kitchen and both of you is covered head from to toe in frosting, candy, and the house in in pieces! It took me forever to get the ceiling clean from last Christmas," Alex practically shouted, her hands on her hips.

Both Elsa and Robert sighed contently, "Ah, traditions."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I hope the Remus/Emmeline thing wasn't too random, but I figured there had to be some sort of reaction from Elsa's parents when she was born and her appearance started to change.**

 **I'm trying to keep Elsa as realistic as possible, but I really want her to some sort of a relationship with Remus as I feel as characters they would be able to relate to each other and connect on some level (both knowing what it's like for people to treat them differently and people being "careful" around them. Also Remus was a symbol of society's reaction to the ill and disabled).**

 **And I also know that there's no way Remus would have been there for some random girl and not Harry, but it makes sense in my head and I like to think that maybe Remus didn't know of Harry's location/where he was growing up and that he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to help someone who needed it.**

 **So, yeah…I hope you all still enjoy the story all the same and I'm so sorry for this long note.**

 **~FictionChic.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Her friends are absolutely adorable," Alexandra swirled her spoon in her bowl and took a bite of ice cream, grinning around the utensil, "I'm so happy for her. They all seem lovely. We should get her some picture frames for her photos."

"And they move," Robert and his wife were sitting in the kitchen. Both of them, having not been able to go to sleep, decided to head downstairs for a midnight snack of leftover pudding. His eyes narrowed suddenly, "Although, I'm not sure how I feel about her being friends with so many boys."

In response, Alexandra rolled her eyes, "Robert, they're children. She already told us that she in no way fancies Ron, Harry, or Cedric. She thinks of Cedric as her older brother and I believe that he views her in the same way."

"But what about that other boy?" Robert asked, trying to convince his wife that at least one of these boys was up to no good, "He looks like the other one. The red-head? Elsa said that he's a twin."

"His name is George," Alexandra said simply, "He's seems like a sweetheart. Elsa was telling me that he helped her make a snow angel and that he and his twin help her when she needs it. It seems like he's really helping her be herself and get out of her shell. That's exactly what she needs and there's nothing wrong with that. You know how shy and isolated she is. It's good that she's got someone like him."

"I think he fancies her," Robert pointed his spoon at his wife, "She's too young to be dating, Alexandra!"

"Oh, hush. You're overreacting. You've never even met the boy," Alexandra reasoned, taking her spoon out of her mouth, "How do you know he fancies her?"

"I was helping Elsa unpack that trunk of hers and I found a jumper-

"What?" Alex gasped, placing both of her hands to her cheeks, "Not a jumper!"

Robert glared at his wife when she started to giggle, "Listen. It was an olive green jumper and it was too big to belong to Elsa. She said George leant it to her and that she'd forgotten to return it."

"Awwww," Alexandra gushed, her eyes lighting up, "It must have been chilly. That is so sweet. He sounds like quite the gentleman."

"She is too young to be dating, Alexandra," Robert repeated firmly, "Don't you agree?"

Alexandra sighed, holding in another eye roll, "Elizabeth is very mature for her age and while she's at that school, we cannot force her to not date – we can only tell her and hope she listens and respects our reasoning for setting such a rule. Although, from what I understand from her books, wizards and witches live a very long time so if you think abou-

"Alexandra," the man practically begged.

The woman held up her hands as a form of surrender, "If it bothers you that much, then _talk_ to her about it. But Elsa never said that she fancied this boy back. It could just be a little crush."

"It better be," Robert growled, serving himself another scoop of ice cream.

* * *

"Happy Christmas!"

Elsa gasped and shot up in her bed, her hair a mess and her eyes wide. When her vision cleared, she reached over and placed her glasses on her face. Her parents were standing there, each wearing Santa hats, and wide grins on their faces.

"Happy Christmas," she gave a lazy smile.

"Do you know how many owls just came through the kitchen window?" her mother asked, still smiling, "They're so cute! I gave them all a Christmas biscuit."

"Of course you did," Elsa groaned tiredly. She slumped back down onto her pillows, "Bed time."

"No," Robert pulled the blankets off of her and lifted her easily into his arms despite her loud protests, "It's Christmas, silly. Downstairs we go!"

"Yay!" her mother cheered, following her husband out.

"This is kidnapping," Elsa shouted.

"Oh no, Alex," Robert gasped, "She figured it out. Now we have to return her to her real parents."

"You're hilarious," Elsa scowled when she was finally set down onto the floor. She peered up at her father, "You couldn't have waited until I at least brushed my teeth?"

"You know how your father gets around the holidays," her mother told her, pulling a small pile of packages out from under the tree, "These three are from us and these are the ones that just arrived."

"We're sorry it's not much," Robert said, wincing a little.

"You say that every year, papa," Elsa scolded sadly, "It's perfect. It always is."

"Which one do you want to open first?" Alex asked.

"How about this one?" Elsa picked up a neatly wrapped package, "Oh, it's from Hermione!"

"The girl with the books?" Robert asked curiously, remembering the bushy-haired girl from one of the photographs.

Elsa giggled as she began to unwrap the present, "Uh-huh."

Hermione had gotten her a camera. Elsa turned the device over in her hand and picked up the canister of film, her mouth agape, "Wow. Thanks, Hermione."

"Oh, how lovely," Alex observed the camera, "Whose camera did you use to take the pictures that are already developed?"

Elsa smiled and carefully placed the camera back in the box, "George let me use his. He even showed me how to develop the solution to make them move and everything."

"Elsa-

"Why don't you open this one?" Alex cut in quickly, shoving another package into her hands. She glared at her husband, "It says it's from Cedric."

Cedric had gotten her a very thick Astronomy book. She grinned and flipped through a few of the pictures of the many types of stars and constellations, "This is wonderful."

"The last one is from George," Robert said with a tight-lipped smile, reluctantly handing her a small package.

Cheeks flushing slightly, Elsa gently tore open the package. Inside was a sterling silver double curb bracelet. She gasped and fingered the simple piece of jewelry, "It's so pretty," she breathed, "I love it."

"Honey, you missed something," Alex held out a tiny envelope, "It was in the same box as George's gift."

"What?" Elsa's eyebrows knitted together and she shook the contents of the envelope into the palm of her hand. It was a small silver snowflake, "How cute."

"It's a charm bracelet," her mother gasped, "Oh my. That is the sweetest thing! Do you want help putting it on?"

Elsa nodded eagerly and held out her wrist, "I can't believe he got me a charm bracelet."

"Why a snowflake?" Robert asked, narrowing his eyes as his wife fastened the charm to one of the loops.

Elsa flushed again and fiddled with the ribbon of the gift from her mother, "We, ah…we made snow angels together and he gave me his jacket when I was cold. It was a lot of fun."

"Aww," her mother gushed again, "How cute!"

"What's cute?" Elsa asked.

"You fancy this boy, don't you?" Alex asked, still smiling, "It seems like he fancies you as well."

"No, mum," Elsa made a face, "I don't fancy him. We're just really good friends and in the same House. Besides, aren't I too young to be dating?"

Alexandra blinked a few times and the smile fell from her face instantly as she burst into tears.

"What did I do?" Elsa asked her father, shaking her head.

"I don't know," Robert said, slightly exasperated, "You know how your mother has been lately. Darling? Alex, why are you crying?"

"Sh-she's g-growing up so…fast," Alex sniveled, "Sh-she's so ma-mature!"

Robert patted his wife on the back and turned back to his daughter, "Your mother and I have talked about when you're allowed to date-

"But I don't _want_ to date," Elsa interrupted, "Not yet, at least and I don't fancy anyone."

Alexandra finally pulled herself together, her eyes red-rimmed and swollen, "W-well, we-we've decided…t-that if you wa-want to date…you can."

"As we can't stop you at that school of yours," Robert cut in, "And we trust that you'll make the right decisions."

Elsa made a face, "Thank you? Can I open this now?" she asked, desperately wanting to steer away from the conversation of her dating.

"Yes, yes," Alex blew her nose, "Of course. Open it."

"Picture frames?" Elsa gasped, "These are perfect! Thank you, mum."

"You're welcome," Alex passed her the second to last package, "From your father."

"Wicked," Elsa grinned, "Oh, papa, thank you so much! These are just what I've needed!"

"I can tell," Robert grabbed one of Elsa's hands and grimaced at the blisters that littered her palms, "I finally found a pair in pink and they're not too thick, but they aren't too thin either."

"Thank you so much," Elsa beamed, "I love them."

"This is from us as well," her mother handed her one last package.

"Books on learning French?" Elsa squealed and threw her arms around her parents, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Alex chuckled, "Your other books were falling apart. So, we thought it was time for you to get some new ones. There are a couple of novels in French too."

"You're practically fluent, aren't you?" Robert asked, kissing the top of Elsa's hair.

"Almost," Elsa grinned up at them, "Would Grand-mère be proud?" she asked hopefully.

"Very," Her mother said without hesitation, "She loved you very very much. More than all of the stars in the sky. Even when you were in hospital, she would bring her teacups and saucers and you both would have a little tea party," she chuckled, "She would be in such a state when she saw the food you had been eating. She would bring you breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was very sweet."

Elsa smiled, her eyes bright with tears. She had lost her grandmother only six months ago and before she knew it, she had been whisked away to Diagon Alley and the world of magic. She was never able to grieve properly, but always managed to convince people that she was okay, "I-I miss her."

"I know, darling," Robert moved Elsa's hand to place it on her chest, "But she's always with you. Even if you can't see her."

Alexandra nodded in agreement, her throat clogged with sobs. She brought a hand to cover her mouth.

* * *

"Look," George grinned at Harry and Ron, a letter clutched his fist, "A letter from Lizzie."

"I don't know why you call her that," Fred shook his head amusedly; "You know she hates it."

George simply shrugged, "It's fun when she's angry."

"What's the letter say?" Harry asked, adjusting his jumper that he had received from Mrs. Weasley.

"I think they're all different," George handed him an envelope; "This one is for you and Ron."

"Open it," Ron urged, peering over Harry's shoulder.

 _Dear Harry and Ron,_

 _Happy Christmas and Happy New Year as well. I was so glad when Hedwig stopped by with your letter, Harry! She's such a sweetheart and mum gave her a Christmas biscuit. I hope you both are well, safe, and taking care of yourselves._

 _I've been looking through my school books, but have been unable to find anything about Nicolas Flammel, but Cedric and his family are coming over for New Year's and I was thinking of asking Ced if he knew anything about him. Not to worry, he won't say anything. I'll tell him it's for some homework assignment for Professor Binns. That sounds believable, doesn't it? Yes, I think it does._

 _Oh, and have you heard from Hermione? She's with her parents skiing! Isn't that the coolest thing? I've always wanted to go, but I've seen how fast it is. It does frighten me a bit. What if you tripped or ran into a tree? It seems highly dangerous and all of those bulky clothes look uncomfortable. I must ask Hermione about it when she comes back._

 _I should probably go now as Hedwig looks a little impatient, but my mum just loves her to death. I'll send you lot some of her Christmas treats. They are quite yummy. I'll see you soon. I hope you've had more luck on finding out who Nicholas Flammel is than I have._

 _From,_

 _Elsa_

"Oi!" Ron looked up from the letter, eyes the twins suspiciously, "Where are the treats that Elsa's mum sent?"

"They're right here," Fred handed him a box, which had clearly been opened.

"There's barely any left," Ron shouted.

Fred shrugged, "Elsa said that we could have some as long as we didn't eat them all."

Ron scowled and moved his gaze back to Harry, handing him the box, "Here."

"Thanks," Harry took a bite of a pumpkin bar and looked at George who had a slight flush on his cheeks. He grinned, "What did Elsa say in her letter to you?"

"N-nothing," George stuttered, hiding the letter behind his back.

"Oh, George," Fred began in a high-pitched voice, pressing his hands to his cheeks, "Thank you so so much for the charm bracelet. It's absolutely lovely and I'll never ever take it off. I can't wait to snog you when I get back! You're soooo cute!"

"Shut up," George demanded, over Harry and Ron who were roaring with laughter. Fred began making kissing noises and George punched him in the shoulder, "It says nothing like that."

"Oi!" a demanding voice came from the doorway, "What's with all of the noise?"

Fred stopped teasing his look-alike and bounded over to Percy, ripping the lumpy ball of fabric that was tucked tightly under his arm. He grinned at the jumper, "'P' for Prefect," he chortled.

"Get it on, Percy," George joined his twin, trying to force the jumper over Percy's head, "We're all wearing ours and even Harry's got one! They're lovely and warm."

"S-s-top it," Percy told them, as he struggled. When jumper was finally pulled on, his hair was a mess and his glasses were askew.

"And you're not sitting with the Prefects today," Fred told him, grinning as he fixed Percy's glasses, "Christmas is a time for family!"

Harry watched with amusement as they marched out of the room with Percy, his arms bound by the jumper. He wiped the crumbs from his face and turned to Ron, "Are they always like that?"

Ron shook his head slowly, "Always. I want to say that you get used to it, but you never really do. They're always up to something. I'm not really sure how mum puts up with it."

Harry sat down near the fire and began to set up Ron's new chess set, "What do you think I should do with the cloak? The note said I should use it well."

Ron shrugged, popping a sweet into his mouth, helping Harry set up the game, "I reckon you could do anything with a cloak like that! You could go through the whole castle and nobody would ever know!"

Harry's eyes widened, remembering what Hermione had said to him before she had left for holiday, "Even in the Restricted Section?"

Ron looked at him, his eyes wide, "You could, couldn't you?"

Harry grinned. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Elsa sighed heavily as she dug through her jewelry box. When she was little, her grandmother had given her a barrette that she had worn when she had married her grandfather. Everyone always told her how much she looked like her grandmother and sometimes Elsa noticed…her mother had trouble looking at her, but she never commented on it. Her mother loved her all the same.

"Found it," she breathed triumphantly when she reached the bottom of the box.

The wedding barrette was a sparkling flower & leaf design. It was antiquely silver plated and the flower in the middle was a sunflower, much to the surprise of Elsa. Sunflowers were her absolute favorite. It sparkled even under the dim lights in her room and she quickly wiped at her eyes.

She swept her black hair to the side and placed the clip at the side of her head. She crawled over to her mirror and a sad smile made her way onto her lips. She changed her eyes to a dark emerald green. For once, she thought she looked beautiful.

"Honey?" Alex knocked on her door, "The Diggory's are here."

"Look, mum," Elsa grinned and turned her head, "I look like grand-mère, huh?"

Alex pursed her lips in obvious displeasure, "Where did you find that?"

"In my jewelry box," Elsa pointed to the jewelry that littered her room.

Alex nodded, a forced smile on her face, "Y-you look lovely, darling. Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Yes," Elsa took one last glance in the mirror and hooked her arms around her mother's neck, "Thanks for letting them come over."

Alex smiled a real smile and chuckled, "You're welcome. Mr. Diggory is having a lot of fun with the toaster."

Elsa laughed and smiled even wider when she spotted the Diggory family. Amos was looking around in awe and Anna was hiding a chuckle behind her hand.

"Hello, everyone," Elsa greeted politely, gripping her mother's arm tightly when she was set down on her feet.

"Hello, dear," Anna casually kissed her cheek and gave her a hug, "Are you enjoying your holiday?"

"Yes, ma'am," Elsa smiled and hugged Amos, "Hello, Mr. Diggory."

Amos hugged her back, "Hello, Elsa. You're looking lovely this evening."

The Metamorph blushed a little and lowered her gaze, "Thank you."

"Mauntell," Cedric greeted with a straight face.

Elsa raised her head and arched a single eyebrow, the smile changing into a slight frown. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Diggory."

"Oh, stop it you two," Anna and Alex said in unison, amused grins on their faces.

Elsa snickered when Cedric picked her up and hugged her tightly, "Thank you for the book, Cedric."

"You're welcome," he set her down gently, keeping a firm hand on her arm, "I thought you would enjoy it. Thank you for the watch. I've needed a new one since I broke mine during Quidditch practice."

"Let's all sit down, hmm?" Robert suggested, seeing Elsa's legs shake.

"And I'll get started on dinner," Alex decided.

"Oh," Anna perked up, "Would you like some help?"

Alex nodded, "That'd be lovely. Thank you."

Cedric led Elsa to the couch and helped her sit down before he took a seat next to her. He smiled at her, while their father's chatted, "My dad is really interested in all of this Muggle stuff. He's not around it often."

"Really?" Elsa's eyes widened, "Ron told me his dad likes that stuff too, but I've never met him before."

"Did Ron give you that bracelet?" Cedric asked out of curiosity, fingering the charm dangling from it.

"Um," Elsa cleared her throat, "No. G-George did."

"George Weasley?" Cedric asked, raising his eyebrows. He grinned when Elsa nodded, "I approve."

"Not you too," Elsa groaned, covering her face with her hands, "Cedric!"

Cedric shook her gently, "As your older brother, it is a rule that I must approve of who you date."

"What rule?" she narrowed her eyes at him, a blush still staining her cheeks.

"I just told you," he chuckled, "The rule of being your older brother."

"We're not even dating," Elsa moaned.

"Do you want to?" Cedric asked seriously, "You know, date him?"

"Not yet," Elsa answered honestly, "Not just him. Anyone. I'm not ready to date yet."

"You're very mature, Elizabeth Mauntell," Cedric praised, squeezing her shoulder.

Elsa turned to face him, a mischievous glint in her green eyes, "What about you? Who do you fancy?"

Now it was Cedric's turn to blush and he narrowed her eyes when Elsa started to chuckle.

"Come on," Elsa urged, nudging him playfully, "As your little sister, it is a rule that I must approve of who you date."

"I may have," Cedric cleared his throat, "Ah-

"Someone in Hufflepuff?" Elsa urged, "Older, younger, or in your year?"

"Elsa," Robert placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do you know where your mum put the sparklers?"

Elsa glared at Cedric who sighed loudly in relief, "They should be on my dresser. Oh, if we're going outside later, can you get my chair please?"

"Of course," Robert nodded and jogged up the stairs.

"What are sparklers?" Amos asked, his eyebrows knitting together. He took a sip of the brown liquid in his glass.

"You're safe for now, Diggory," Elsa whispered before she turned back to the older man, "Sparklers are like hand-held fireworks. You know what fireworks are, right? Yes, they're like that. They're very pretty and loads of fun."

 _"Dinner!"_

"Come on," Cedric stood up, offering his hand, "It smells delicious."

Elsa grasped his hand and smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Ced."

"Oh, Elsa," Cedric shook his head, "What would you do without me?"

Elsa snorted, "I'm not sure. Throw a party maybe?"

Cedric glared at her as the pair entered the kitchen and Elsa simply smiled, "I'm just kidding, Ced."

"Mmhmm," he ruffled her hair and led her to the table, taking a seat beside her.

She stuck her tongue out playfully and turned to her plate full of food. Although, she joked with Cedric – she really didn't know what she would do without him. He was her first friend and she really couldn't imagine her life without him.

"This looks delicious, Mrs. Mauntell," Cedric said charmingly, stabbing a steamed carrot with his fork. He blushed a little when Anna cleared her throat, "And mum."

"Thank you," the two mother's said in unison.

"So, Elsa," Amos began, dabbing his mouth with his napkin, "Are you enjoying your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes," Elsa beamed at him," her green eyes turning brighter, "Absolutely."

"What's your favorite class?" Amos asked.

"Astronomy," Elsa didn't even hesitate.

"She loves the stars," Cedric informed his father.

"Ahh," Amos nodded, realization dawning upon him, "That's why you got her the book. How very interesting."

"Thanks," Elsa grinned, placing a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"What about Quidditch?" Amos asked almost hopefully, "Fancy the sport at all?"

"I like watching," Elsa smiled.

"She prefers to stay on the ground," Cedric smirked into his hand and Elsa socked him the shoulder, "Ow! It's true."

"I'm not very good at flying, Mr. Diggory," Elsa's glare fell from her face and she smiled sweetly once more.

"Please," Amos waved off the formality, "Call me Amos. Anyway, you should have Ced teach you a few things," he grinned, clapping his son on the back, "An excellent flyer, he is. He'll have you soaring in no time."

"But the Beaters are pretty great flyers," Cedric started, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Aren't they, dad?"

"The Beaters?" Amos tapped his chin in thought, "Ah, yes. The Weasley twins, correct? They are very nice flyers."

"What about George Weasley?" Cedric continued, grinning, "He could teach, El."

"May I be excused?" Elsa begged, her cheeks red, "I have to go upstairs to my room and never come out."

"Cedric," Anna pointed her fork at her son warningly, "Stop teasing your sister about her being sweet on George Weasley."

"I'm dead," Elsa slammed her head on the table, "I'm dead. Can you at least bury me with a blanket? I might get cold."

"Oh, Elsa," Alex giggled and began gathering everyone's plates, "Don't be so melodramatic. We're just having a bit of fun."

"How about some pudding?" Robert laughed and rubbed his daughter's back, "Peach cobbler with some vanilla ice cream."

"Ooh," Elsa perked up instantly, rising from her slumped over position, "I'm alive again."

Robert chuckled, kissing her forehead, "Glad to hear it."

* * *

After a nice helping of pudding and more chatting, the two families headed outside at exactly 11:58PM. Anna was carrying drinking flutes and a bottle of sparkling apple cider and Robert had his hands full of sparklers and a few fireworks.

"So, are you going to make one?" Elsa asked, as Cedric pushed her onto the dewy grass that made up their front lawn, "A resolution?"

"Only if you tell me yours," Cedric promised, "Then I'll think of one."

"Fine," Elsa huffed, "I think mine is going to be to learn more about illnesses, cures, and medicine. You know, in the Wizarding world so that I can help people. Oh, and to get really nice marks and spend time with friends. Now, it's your turn."

"Get really good marks," Cedric said, "And work harder during Quidditch practice."

"I accept," Elsa grinned, "Yay! Papa, how much time is left?"

Robert looked at his watch, "Twelve seconds…nine…eight…seven…six…"

When he reached the fifth second, everyone joined in chanting the numbers.

"ONE!"

Amos shared a loving kiss with his wife and Robert did the same, basking in the light of the fireworks. Cedric smiled a little before leaning down and pressing a brief kiss to the corner of Elsa's mouth, "Happy New Year, Elsa."

Elsa grinned up at him, touching the spot where his lips had been only a moment before. She sighed contently and moved her eyes to the night sky that was illuminated with bursts of color, "Happy New Year, Cedric."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sighed contently as Elsa continued to run the brush through her bushy brown hair. She sniffled, rubbing her eyes one last time. The Slytherin's had been teasing her relentlessly and Elsa had offered to brush and French braid her hair to try and make her feel better.

"I told you," Ron almost looked disappointed, "There hasn't been a single nice Slytherin. They're all gits!"

Elsa shook her head, "Mm-mm. I don't think so. Not all of them are evil, Ronald. What if one of them was Muggleborn? Do you think they would be so cruel?"

Ron snorted out a laugh, "A Slytherin being Muggleborn? I don't think that's possible."

"Not all Slytherin's are bad," Elsa said firmly with a smile, "They're all each individual people and I bet one of them has quite a kind heart? Don't you think so, Hermione?"

"Well," Hermione hesitated, "To be honest, you do have a habit of seeing the good in everyone, but I will agree with you on the thought that they're must be at least _one_ who isn't so cruel to the other Houses."

"See?" Elsa said triumphantly, "Hermione's agrees with me."

"Hermione agrees with me," Ron mocked in a high-pitched voice, frowning when Elsa threw a bobby-pin at him.

"Thanks for doing my hair, Elsa," Hermione closed her eyes, relaxing her shoulders, "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Elsa smiled contently, "I've been wanting to French braid somebody's hair for a while and your hair is perfect."

Hermione giggled, "Where did you learn to French braid? My mum used to do it for me when I was really small, but I never learned."

"Wow," Ron muttered under his breath, "Something she doesn't know."

"Hush," Elsa stuck her tongue out at the red-head again before turning her attention back to Hermione's hair, "My grand-mère taught me and used to do it for me when I was little as well."

"Was she nice?" Hermione asked curiously.

Elsa's eyes softened and she nodded sadly, "Very. One of the nicest people I've ever met."

"She gave you that hair thing?" Ron asked, pointing to the barrette clipped in her black hair, "Right?"

" _Barrette_ ," Elsa corrected, "Yes. It used to be hers."

"How did she die?" Hermione asked softly, "Your grand-mère?"

Elsa's eyes watered and she cleared her throat, "Let's not talk about that. I think I almost have all of the knots out of your hair," she quickly changed the subject before Hermione began to apologize; "I hope I didn't hurt your scalp too much. Did I?"

"No," Hermione said, not commenting on the subject change, "Not at all. You were very gentle."

"I'm glad," Elsa turned to Harry who had been silent through the entire conversation. She gazed at him worriedly, running the brush once more through Hermione's hair before she set it down on the table, "All right, Harry? You don't look well."

"Snape's going to be the referee for the next Quidditch match," Harry told her glumly, finally speaking up, "And I have a bad feeling. Everyone knows that Snape can't stand me and what if he tries something again?"

"Don't play," Hermione advised from her place on the floor, her eyes fluttering open.

"Say your ill," Ron advised from the other armchair.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione offered.

" _Really_ break your leg!" Ron told him.

"Whoa there," Elsa breathed, separating part of Hermione's hair, "Isn't that a tad bit excessive?"

Harry sighed as if he was seriously considering breaking his leg. After a moment, he shook his head, "Oliver will go mad if I don't play. We'd have to forfeit because there's no one else to play reserve Seeker."

"But what if something does happen?" Hermione asked, her eyes full of anxiety, "He could try to curse your broom again."

Ron grinned, "We could always set his robes on fire again."

"Don't you think th-

Whatever Elsa was going to say was cut short when Neville stumbled into the common room and fell flat on his face. Hermione jumped up from her spot on the floor when everyone in the Common room began to laugh. Seeing what had happened, she instantly whipped out her wand and muttered the counter-curse.

"T-thank y-you," Neville stuttered shakily when Hermione helped him off of the floor. He tripped his way over to the couch.

Elsa scooted over to make room for him and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "What happened?" she asked worriedly, resuming Hermione's braid, "Did someone curse you?"

"It was Malfoy," Neville wailed, looking as though he was going to burst into tears.

"And nobody tried to help you?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Seamus offered to help," Neville moaned, "But he's always blowing stuff up."

"He tried to get me too," Harry told him sympathetically, "In the corridor."

"He got me when I left the library," Neville griped, "Said he was looking for someone to practice it on."

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville," Ron brought a fist down onto the arm of the chair, "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, her eyes wide.

"You don't need to tell me that I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor," Neville's lip trembled and his eyes became even brighter, "Malfoy's already done that!"

"Ignore Malfoy, Neville," Harry smiled gently and handed him a chocolate frog, "You're worth twelve of him and he's a git. The Sorting Hat saw bravery and courage in you and that's why you're in Gryffindor. You belong here."

The distraught boy accepted the sweet with trembling hands and gave a small smile, "Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome," Harry nodded as Neville stood up to go.

"It'll get better," Elsa promised.

"Oh," Neville stopped suddenly and handed Harry the card that had been encased with the sweet, "You collect them don't you? Here."

"Thanks," Harry accepted the card gratefully.

"Ugh," Ron made a face, "Dumbledore again? How many of him do you reckon you have now?"

"There," Elsa tied off Hermione's braid, "All done," she handed Hermione her compact mirror, "Wanna see?"

"Look," Harry cried suddenly, shoving the card in front of Elsa and Hermione, "I knew I had seen his name before, I read it on the Hogwart's Express. Listen: _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel._ "

Hermione gasped and jumped to her feet once more, a wide smile on her face. She dropped the compact mirror and placed her hands to her cheeks, "I can't believe it! I'll be right back!"

When the bookworm returned, she was carrying an enormous book in her arms. Afraid of her toppling over, Ron stood up and assisted her in placing it on the table.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Hermione asked herself, flipping through the large book, "We were looking in all of the wrong places. You see, I checked this book out weeks ago for a bit of light reading-

"Light reading?" Ron scoffed, "You call that light reading?"

"Here it is," Hermione pointed to a paragraph, ignoring Ron's commentary, "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."

"The what?" Harry asked, turning his head to make sure that they were alone.

Hermione cleared her throat and began to read: " _The Philosopher's Stone is a magical substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold, and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. The only stone in existence belongs to Nicholas Flamel, the alchemist. Last year he celebrated his 665th birthday_ ," She closed the book with a mighty slam, smiling proudly, "That's what Fluffy is guarding on the Third Floor. Don't you see? _That's_ what's under the trapdoor. The Philosopher's Stone."

* * *

"Please, Cedric?" Elsa begged, clutching the now worn looking book in her hands, "It would make me really happy. Hermione did it and I was going to ask George to do it after you."

Cedric sighed and took the book from her hands. His eyebrows knitted together when he peered at the cover, "Isn't this the book I got you for Christmas?"

"It is," Elsa nodded.

Cedric flipped through the thick book, his frown deepening, "Why does it look so old already? And why is there marker in it?"

"I've been letting people write it in," Elsa answered simply, "It's my favorite part about books. I give each person a different colored marker and in this book, they highlight their favorite constellation or star and then I try to find it."

"So it's like a memory-book?" he clarified.

"Something like that," Elsa smiled, handing him a blue highlighter that she had tucked into her messy bun, "Will you do it?"

"Sure," he mumbled, taking the pen, "What's Hermione's favorite constellation?"

"The Monoceros," Elsa answered immediately.

Cedric chuckled and closed the book, "The Unicorn. How adorable. Sure, I'll do it. By the way, I saw George in the corridor a few minutes ago. You might want to catch up."

Elsa perked up and swallowed thickly, "You saw George?"

"Didn't I just say that?" he grinned and ruffled her hair, "No snogging. You're too young."

"Shut up, Cedric," Elsa snarled, swiveling in her chair and storming off down the way she had come.

Spotting the red-head she had been looking for. Elsa grinned, "George? Hey, George? Wait up!"

Elsa laughed happily when she launched herself from her wheelchair and into George Weasley's awaiting arms. He picked her up easily and spun her around before he placed her back in her chair. A dark flush was on his cheeks, but he grinned, "What was that for?"

"This," Elsa held up her wrist, the snowflake charm dangling from it, "George Fabian Weasley, you are too sweet. Thank you so much. I love it. It's absolutely beautiful."

"Oh," he scratched the back of his head as if he had forgotten about sending her the expensive gift, "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

She continued to beam at him, "I _loved_ it and the snowflake charm? Absolutely brilliant! How was your holiday?"

"It was great," George answered, his flush dying down. He cleared his throat, "Holidays here are always an event. Tell your mum thanks for the sweets. They were delicious and thank you for your present as well."

"You're welcome, Georgie," Elsa smiled one last time and swiveled her chair around, almost screaming when she bumped right into Fred. She placed a hand to her heart, her eyes wide with fright, "Merlin, Fred! What are you doing?"

"I was seeing if you two were finally gonna snog," he answered simply. He sighed heavily and shrugged, "Guess not."

Elsa's face heated up dangerously and she could swear that she was starting to sweat. She mouthed wordlessly at him and quickly rolled away, muttering something in French. She also made sure to roll over his foot for good measure.

"She speaks French?" George asked interestingly, ignoring his brother's pain, "Hn. How interesting."

"It's the language of love," Fred gasped out, dramatically collapsing to the floor in pain, "I think my foot is broken."

George grinned, "Want me to call Lizzie back here? Did you know she wants to be a Healer?"

"I'll just suffer," Fred croaked.

"Come off it," George chuckled and helped his twin to his feet, "How's your foot, mate?"

"It really does hurt," Fred insisted.

George shrugged, "It's what you get for teasing her."

"Says you," Fred glared at him, "You tease her all the time and walk away without a scratch."

"Well," George sputtered, "That's because…because…"

"You both fancy each other?" Fred finished.

"No," George cried immediately, "Not at all. She's only eleven. Wouldn't that be weird?"

Fred shrugged, "I mean, if you both were okay with it. Why would it matter what anyone else thought?"

George flushed, "I-I – we're going to be late for Quidditch practice!"

Fred shook his head almost amusedly as he began to jog after George, who had taken off at full speed towards the locker rooms to change for practice.

* * *

"So, you heard him in the forest?" Hermione asked, plopping down onto Harry's bed, "You weren't caught were you?"

"No," Harry shook his head, running fingers through matted and sweaty hair. Although he had caught the Snitch within' five minutes, the game had still been a bit tiring with Oliver pushing them so hard.

"And you're sure you heard him mentioning the stone?" Elsa clarified, wringing her hands together.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I think he's threatening Quirrell. Maybe he knows where it is?"

"We should ask Hagrid," Ron suggested, "I reckon he knows a lot more about it than he's letting on."

Hermione snorted, "Like he'll give us any answers. He's busy with that dragon of his."

"His what!?" Elsa cried.

"Hagrid has a dragon," Hermione informed her disapprovingly, " _Illegally_."

"And why am I just finding out about it?" Elsa asked almost hurtfully.

"Because you were in physical therapy when we found out," Ron smiled at her, "It's just an egg right now."

"Where did he get a dragon from?" Elsa asked, leaning forward interestingly.

"Er…he said he won it off a stranger in a game of cards," Harry told her nervously.

"Wait, but…" Elsa shook her head, "Doesn't Hagrid live in a house…made of _wood_?"

"Thank you," Hermione cried, huffing and turned away from the trio. She folded her arms across her chest, "That's exactly what I said."

"I reckon he's gone mental," Ron said matter-of-factly, "He's off his rocker."

"I don't think it's dawned on him yet," Harry offered gently, trying to defend the giant, "He's always wanted a dragon. It's one of the first things he's told me about himself."

"Still," Elsa drawled out, "What if his house burns down?"

"There's no way Dumbledore will let him keep it," Ron told her, "It's a bloody dragon for Merlin's sake. It'd destroy Hogwarts in a matter of seconds!"

"It hasn't hatched yet," Elsa reminded them, trying to remain optimistic. She gathered up her Potions book and her essay, "Come on. We're going to be late to Potions."

"Do you think we'll at least be able to see it hatch?" Ron asked eagerly, stepping through the portrait hole after they successfully made it down the stairs.

"Probably," Harry agreed, grimacing at the length of his essay, "It wouldn't be like Hagrid not to write to us."

Hermione cleared her throat, getting her three best friends to look at her, "Maybe we should talk about this later."

Not pressing the matter, the three nodded, unaware that a certain blonde Slytherin had been following them and eavesdropping.

"I can't believe you wrote seven feet for your essay," Ron pretended to gag as he rounded on Elsa, "That's more than Hermione!"

"Only by a centimeter," Hermione defended loudly, clutching her parchment tightly.

"And how could you love Potions?" Harry wrinkled his nose, "You do know who teaches it, don't you?"

"Yes, but it's interesting," Elsa shook her head amusedly, "Learning about all these cures. I want to help people. What I become one of the youngest Healer's ever? Wouldn't that be fascinating?"

"That would be amazing," Hermione said sincerely.

"You guys go ahead," Elsa urged once they reached the stairs, "I have to wait for Professor Snape, remember?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Harry made a face, "What if he tries to hurt you?"

Elsa shrugged, "Trust me when I say that I've considered that, but so far so good. I'd ask you to wait, but I don't want him to take away points. He's always looking for an opportunity to knock down Gryffindor."

"Is that so, Ms. Mauntell?" a silky voice said from behind her.

Elsa grimaced, "Good afternoon, Professor Snape."

"Get to class," Snape seethed to the three other teens, gripping the bars of Elsa's wheelchair.

Harry eyed him warily and Snape sneered at him.

"We'll wait for you in class, Elsa," Ron said, glaring openly at Snape, "Be careful."

"Of course, Ron," Elsa said with a small smile, "You three go ahead."

"Thank you for continuing to help me, sir," Elsa whispered when her friends left, "I really appreciate it."

Snape said nothing, casting the spell that would morph the steep staircase into a ramp.

Elsa pursed her lips and fidgeted harshly when she got no response. She debated whether or not to bring up her essay, but decided against it. She didn't want to seem like she was trying to be a grade grubber or a know-it-all. She knew Snape would take points away for that.

She smiled tightly at Hermione when she was placed at her desk, "Everything was fine," she whispered as quietly as possible, "We had a great heart-to-heart like we always do."

Hermione giggled at her friend's sarcasm and adjusted the position of her quill, starting to take notes as soon as Snape began to talk.

"When should we go visit Hagrid?" Ron asked, barely moving his mouth.

"During lunch," Harry decided, "Everyone will be inside then. It'll be safe."

However, by the time class was over and the Quartet was heading outside to Herbology, Hedwig had swopped down and dropped a note onto Harry's head. The egg was hatching.

"Why should we go?" Ron sighed, trudging down the hill, "He won't even tell us anything about the stone."

"That's not true," Hermione said almost soothingly, "He told us that besides Fluffy and the enchantments that Professor's placed on it, he doesn't know what else is guarding it."

"Snape knows," Harry fumed, "I bet he's trying to break Quirrell into telling him his enchantment."

"Hagrid did say he would never give out information about Fluffy," Hermione said firmly, "Shouldn't we have more faith in him? He's our friend…isn't he?"

"I guess you're right," Harry sighed heavily, his face lowered as he knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in, come in," Hagrid urged with tears in his eyes, "It's about to hatch!"

Elsa looked around the hut nervously as she wheeled herself into an empty space. She was more than surprised when she took notice of the large egg. It was kind of cute. Deep and obvious cracks were starting to appear in the thick shell and scratching noises when coming from within'.

Despite Hagrid's reassurances, she couldn't help but be worried about how the dragon would react once it hatched and judging by the looks on Hermione's and Ron's faces, she wasn't the only one. Harry was the one who seemed to be remaining calm about Hagrid having an illegal creature.

Hermione let out a frightened squeak and jumped when a loud scraping noise came from inside the egg which then cracked open, revealing the baby dragon. The tiny creature was midnight black with tiny orange eyes that were flickering about the cabin, with a long nose and tiny little horns protruding from its small head.

Its head reared back quite suddenly as it sneezed, dislodging a few orange sparks from its snout.

"Awwwww," Elsa gushed, her eyes turning orange to match the dragon's, "He's so cute!"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Ron muttered.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid said in a choked up voice. He mopped his eyes with a large handkerchief.

"Um," Hermione blinked a few times, "I guess?"

"I've decided to call him Norbert," Hagrid grinned, "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?"

He reached out a hand, intending to stroke the beast's head, but Norbert only snapped at Hagrid's thick fingers, probably thinking they were something to eat.

"Bless him," Hagrid chortled more tears springing to his beady eyes.

Elsa's eyes darted around nervously and she pursed her lips. Hagrid couldn't be serious about keeping a dragon. Could he?"

"Hagrid," Harry finally said, his voice a little strained, "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow? Isn't this a bit dangerous."

Hagrid opened his mouth to retort and possibly tell Harry of his plan to care for Norbert, when his face suddenly paled dangerously, as he moved as quickly as he could to the window, seeing something the three students had missed.

"What is it?" Ron asked, unsuccessfully trying to peer over the giant's shoulder.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains," Hagrid rasped, his voice shaky, "It's a kid – he's runnin' back up ter the school."

"It's Malfoy," Harry cried angrily.

Elsa joined her friends to looked out the small looked window, her eyes narrowing as she saw Draco Malfoy's light hair disappearing into the courtyard, proving Harry right. Now they really were in trouble.

* * *

"We have to get rid of that thing," Hermione whispered heatedly, "Do you know what he's been feeding Norbert? It's disgusting!"

"He just won't listen to reason," Elsa massaged her temples, "He loves Norbert."

"He's lost his marbles," Ron declared rather loudly, stuffing a pancake into his mouth.

"What if we write your brother?" Harry asked, looking as tired as they all felt, "He works with dragons, doesn't he? Can't he take him?"

Ron blinked his eyes widely, "I didn't think of that."

"I can't do this anymore," Elsa slammed her head on the table.

"You're going to give yourself bruises if you keep doing that, Lizzie,"

"Stop calling me that, Georgie!" Elsa raised her head to glare at the older Weasley, "I mean it."

"Do you now?" he grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What are you lot up too?" Angelina asked, her hand clasped with Fred's.

"We're going to help Hermione write a letter to her mum," Harry said smoothly, surprising even himself with the lie, "See you later!"

"Have fun with George, Elsa," Hermione called, gathering her things.

"What are you really up to?" Alicia narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"Writing to Hermione's mum," Elsa closed her eyes, "Hermione misses her and she doesn't know how to send letter's by owl. Ron said he would help."

"But didn't she send you a letter over the break?" Fred narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"Yes, but…" Elsa trailed off awkwardly, "She's never done it herself. Here, I mean. I think Hedwig went to see her and she sent her letter with Harry's."

"Hmm," Fred still looked a bit unconvinced, but dropped the subject, "Did you hear that Malfoy has gone completely mental?"

"What?" Elsa lifted her head, suddenly very awake, "What do you mean?"

"Told McGonagall he saw Hagrid with a dragon – a Norwegian Ridgeback at that," George snickered, "Can you believe that?"

"Everyone knows Hagrid has a thing for creatures of that sort," Fred continued, glancing briefly at the Slytherin table, "But he would never illegally sneak a dragon in."

"McGonagall threw a fit," George told her, eyes wide, "Said that it was wrong of him to accuse a staff member of such a crime. He even tried throwing your lot under the trolley," he nodded at her, referring to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Didn't help his case much," Fred grinned, "She took points from Slytherin and even threatened to give him a detention. Bet Snape won't be happy about that one."

"Oily git," George finalized, looking to Elsa for a reaction.

"Draco got what he deserved," Elsa finally said a little uneasily. She hated lying, "No wonder he looks so angry."

"That's just his face," Angelina said simply.

"And now he's trying to find proof," Lee rolled his eyes, finally joining the conversation, "So, I'd be careful."

"How did you hear the rumor?" Elsa asked tightly, "About Hagrid?"

Fred waved her off, "Rumors spread like wildfire around here. Especially when McGonagall is yelling. Everyone can hear her."

Elsa laughed at that, the nervousness that was weighting on her shoulders disappearing. Hopefully, Ron had sent the letter to Charlie and they'd be getting a reply soon. If not, everything would fall apart and it was possible for Hagrid to be sacked.

* * *

It took the Quartet a few days to get Charlie's reply:

 _Dear Ron,_

 _How are you? Thanks for the letter – I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon, though your friend is right about how some of the rare dragons come here._

 _Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

 _Send me an answer as soon as possible._

 _Love, Charlie_

"Put this in your book or something," Elsa handed Ron the letter, getting back into her wheelchair, "And let me know how Hagrid is doing. I have to go to therapy."

"I'll come with you," Hermione offered kindly, shouldering her bag.

"Think the plan will work?" Elsa asked.

"I hope so," Hermione sighed, "Although, they can both be a bit dimwitted, Harry and Ron really are smart. They should be alright."

"Yeah," Elsa nodded in agreement, "That cloak really is something."

"You don't look well," Hermione blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Elsa turned to eye her strangely.

"That's why I wanted to come with you," Hermione admitted shyly, "You haven't been looking well. Are you ill?"

Elsa shrugged, "A bit tired, but I'm fine."

"But not sleeping could make you ill," Hermione pressed, "You want to be a Healer, don't you? Shouldn't you know this?"

Elsa pursed her lips for a brief moment, "My immune system – I just get ill more than most people."

"Madame Pomfrey knows?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," Elsa nodded, tightening her fingers over her wheels. She was worried that she was going to sweat through her gloves, "She knows."

"Okay," Hermione accepted her answer, pushing open the door the large room, "Have a nice session."

"I always do, Hermione," Elsa grinned over her shoulder, "I always do."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ms. Mauntell," Poppy tsked half-heartedly, "Don't you have classes to attend?"

"Not at this particular moment," Elsa grinned, propping herself upon one of the vacant beds, "Don't you love having me around, Poppy? After all, I do want to follow in your footsteps one day."

Poppy huffed, narrowing her eyes at the use of her first name, "It's not often that first-years have an idea for their Career path after leaving Hogwarts. What made you decide so quickly?"

"My past," Elsa said quietly, swinging her legs back and forth, "I was really ill…I still am, but only a little bit."

The Matron nodded, "I am aware."

"And my grand-mère liked to take care of people," Elsa smiled sadly, "I think she was a nurse or a doctor – that's like a Healer in the Muggle world – before she got married. She always got upset when she saw me in the hospital."

"I would think so," Madame Pomfrey gasped, "I'd be concerned if she wasn't."

"No," Elsa shook her head, "Not like that. I mean – like the blankets for instance. She said they were too thin, so she would make me a quilt every time I was admitted long-term and she'd pack me lunchboxes and everything. She's my favorite person."

"Is that why you choose your appearance to be as it is?" Poppy gestured towards her, "To look like your grandmother?"

Elsa beamed, "Uh-huh! Mummy says I look just like her!"

Madame Pomfrey smiled as she continued to restock potions into a cabinet, "I'd have to agree. You've shown me photographs of her, have you not?" she asked rhetorically.

"You remind me of her," Elsa said, barely above a whisper, "You remind me of her a little bit."

Poppy smiled wider, turning back to glance at Elsa, "How honorable. Thank you, Ms. Mauntell."

"You're welcome," Elsa managed a small smile of her own.

"Have you been able to talk to your friends about her?" Madame Pomfrey asked suddenly, "It might be a good step to help your trauma."

Elsa made a face, "Hermione asked me once, but I changed the subject."

"You can see the Threstals, can you not?" Poppy asked, abandoning her task momentarily, "The horses that pull the carriages?"

"How did you-

"Professor Dumbledore informed the staff of your – of what you saw," Poppy interrupted gently, "In case something happened, we needed to be aware of what caused it."

"So everyone knows?" Elsa asked darkly, scowling, "They all think I'm crazy now."

"No," the older witch shook her head, "They think it's sad."

"Is that why I don't get in trouble when I sneak out to stargaze?" Elsa asked curiously, "I know that staff have seen me, but Filch always yells at me and says something about caning and Snape always takes points."

" _Professor_ Snape," Poppy corrected with a small chuckle, "That is exactly why. They know that the stars help. As long as a staff looks in on you every so often."

"I see," Elsa bit her bottom lip, "I'm so annoying."

"Not at all, my dear," Poppy walked over and pressed a small vial into Elsa's trembling hand, "Just troubled. It's Dreamless Sleep. Take it tonight and I won't make you sleep here."

"Yes, ma'am," Elsa pocketed the vial and smiled, "Thank you."

Poppy waved towards the door, "Off you go now. You'll be late to Transfiguration."

Elsa grinned, lowering herself back into her chair, "I'll see you later, Poppy."

Poppy sighed heavily, shaking her head, "Goodbye, Ms. Mauntell."

* * *

"Please, Elsa?" Harry begged, "You're the only one who can do it!"

Elsa sighed as she continued to poke and prod and Ron's wound. The young Weasley had gone to visit Hagrid by himself and once he had arrived, Hagrid had proceeded to urge Ron to pet it.

"He's friendly," Ron practically growled, mocking Hagrid "Go on. Won't do you no harm. Then the bloody thing bit me and Hagrid has the nerve to tell me off for aggravating it! Look, it's turning green!"

"Hush," Elsa urged, dabbing some antiseptic onto a square of cotton gauze, "This is going to sting."

"Elsa," Harry said once more, his tone desperate.

"What?" Elsa groaned, rubbing harshly at Ron's wound, "Why don't you just go see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Because she'll know what bit me," Ron whined, wincing at the sting, "I hate that bloody dragon."

"You're the only one who can go without getting in trouble," Harry continued, "Please, Elsa?"

"Fine," Elsa sighed and used her wand to siphon some of the ooze away from the wound. She dabbed some cool white cream onto it and Ron sighed in pleasure.

"That feels good," he mumbled.

"It should," Elsa muttered, wrapping his hand with some cotton gauze, "There. If I were you, I would at least go to Poppy for some antibiotics. I can't brew healing potions. Obviously."

"What am I supposed to say?" Ron asked, observing the bandage.

"That you were playing with Fang and he bit you when you were trying to give him a treat," Elsa said simply, "That he got a little too excited. Now go."

"Fine," Ron huffed, climbing to his feet and glumly leaving the common room.

"Now," with Ron taken care of, Elsa gave Harry her full attention, "What's the plan again?"

"Charlie said to bring Norbert to that _tallest_ tower at midnight," Harry told her, "That's the Astronomy tower."

"And you're allowed access to the tower past curfew, aren't you?" Hermione asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Hermione and I will be right beside you," Harry assured her, "Ron too. I promise. We'll be carrying Norbert in the crate under the invisibility cloak."

"And I can place a Silencing charm on it," Hermione grinned as if the thought of breaking the rules was absolutely exhilarating; "No one will see us."

"Fine," Elsa finally relented, "Okay, I'll do it, but you guys really have to be careful. Especially when we come back down."

"I'm sure everything will go smoothly," Harry grinned.

Hermione made a noise of disapproval.

"It'll work," Elsa reassured her.

"And if it doesn't?" she countered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Then we'll probably get detention," Elsa said simply, shrugging uncaringly, "Well, you two will, but I'll vouch for you."

She grinned at the look at Hermione's face and gently fingered the edge of the French braid she had plaited a few days back, "If I learned some new braids, would you let me practice them on your hair?"

"Why me?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"Because your hair is perfect for braiding," Elsa said matter-of-factly, "And you look really pretty when your hair is pulled away from your face. You look more approachable. It's lovely."

Hermione gasped softly, her eyes getting even wider. The only comments she had ever gotten about her appearance was that her hair was too bushy and that her teeth were two big. People used to compare her to a beaver, "T-thank you, Elsa."

"You're welcome," Elsa beamed at her, "Do you want to play Wizard's Chess?"

Hermione made a face, "I'll just watch."

"You can play the winner," Harry decided, setting up the pieces, "I can teach you how to play if you want."

"It's like our chess, Hermione," Elsa gathered up the black pieces, "Except the pieces move by themselves."

"Really?" Hermione peered closer at the bored, "Ah, they're enchanted. Do you think it hurts?"

"Maybe they're used to it," Harry suggested.

"I think I'm going to go check on Ron," Elsa decided after Harry had beaten her twice, "He's been gone for a while."

"You don't want to play anymore?" Hermione asked sadly, seeming to wilt a little.

"I do," Elsa insisted, "But I also need to get my astronomy book from Cedric. He's had it for a while now."

"Did you find my constellation?" Hermione asked, perking up instantly, "Did you?"

"Uh-huh," Elsa nodded, sliding her wheelchair gloves onto her hands, "It was a bit difficult, but I found it."

"Yay," Hermione said softly, fixing the board.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Elsa pushed open the portrait hole and was able to balance on her back wheels to get herself through.

"Oh…" she blinked a few times when she approached the staircase. She almost forgot that not all of them were enchanted to accommodate her. She could use the spell that Professor Snape always used, but she wasn't always able to concentrate long enough. Especially since the stairs tended to have minds of their own.

"Do you require assistance, Ms. Mauntell?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Elsa gaped at the headmaster, shock clearly on her face, "What are you doing here?"

"I am the headmaster of course," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "It would be rather strange if I wasn't here. Don't you think?"

"I-I," Elsa stuttered, her face flushed with embarrassment, "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore chuckled and reached out to grasp the handles of her wheelchair, "Let me see if I can be of assistance."

Elsa's face deadpanned as the older wizard used the same spell that she had thought of using, "They won't change back will they?"

"Not yet," Dumbledore said softly, "The stairs know more than you think they do."

"But," Elsa blinked. Maybe Professor Dumbledore was mad, "They're stairs."

"They're _magic_ stairs," Dumbledore corrected.

"I see," Elsa nodded even though she didn't quite understand, "Thank you for helping me, sir."

"It is my pleasure," Dumbledore smiled warmly; "I take it you are enjoying your first year?"

"Very much," the girl answered immediately.

"You have become well aquatinted with Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and the three Weasley's. A very interesting bunch," Dumbledore mused thoughtfully, "They treat you well?"

Elsa nodded, "They're my best friends."

"How lovely," Dumbledore stopped suddenly and walked around to Elsa's front. A warm smile still graced his old face and he inclined his head slightly, "We have arrived at the library. It has been quite divine chatting with you."

"You as well," Elsa agreed, "Thank you so much, sir!"

"You are very welcome;" his blue eyes twinkled once more, "Perhaps you would like to join me for tea one day?"

"That would be wonderful," Elsa nodded and in a blink of an eye, the headmaster was gone.

* * *

Elsa gasped in surprise when she turned a page in her book, drawing strange looks from a few people sitting at other tables. She felt heat spread up her neck, but tried to ignore it as she focused on the page in front of her.

Deciding that this book would be perfect to do more research on possible theories of curing conditions such as lyncopathy, she closed the dusty book and placed it on her lap. She glanced up in search of a clock, but instead her emerald eyes landed on a girl that was hunched over a piece of parchment, a quill clutched tightly in her manicured fingers.

The girl was very pretty. She had fair skin and not a blemish was in sight, her eyes were an icy blue, her hair pin-straight and almost silvery-blonde was pulled into a fishtail braid that was wrapped around her head like a crown, showing off high cheekbones. Her her lips were pink, glossed, and pulled into a perfect pout as she scowled at her essay.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa approached the table, hoping that the girl would look up. She didn't.

"Excuse me?" Elsa whispered as quietly as possible.

The girl jumped and looked up quickly, her eyes wide with fright. She relaxed when she saw Elsa, but her eyes still held a bit of coldness. It wasn't until Elsa looked closely at the girl's uniform, that she realized that the girl belonged to Slytherin.

Elsa visibly paled.

"May I help you?" the girl asked looking Elsa up and down.

"I-I'm Elsa," she said meekly, her voice coming out more shaky than she intended.

"Daphne," the first-year Slytherin said after a moment of hesitation, "Greengrass."

"Mauntell," Elsa said quickly, cursing herself for forgetting to mention her last name.

Daphne arched a perfect eyebrow and bean tapping her foot, "Did you want something? I'm trying to finish my essay."

"Your hair," Elsa blurted out, "The braid. It's really pretty. Could you teach me how? Please? I've been wanting to do new braid's on my friend's hair, but-

"You're rambling," Daphne interrupted irritably.

"Oh," Elsa immediately clamped her mouth shut, "Right. Sorry."

Daphne narrowed her eyes, "Aren't you in Gryffindor?"

"Aren't you in Slytherin?" Elsa countered before she could stop herself.

For a moment, Daphne looked surprised and Elsa briefly wondered if she was contemplating cursing her or not.

"Yes I am," Daphne finally said, "Is that a problem?"

Elsa's eyes softened and she shook her head, "No. No it's not. Is it a problem that I'm in Gryffindor?"

Daphne pursed her lips, "Aren't you a Metamorphagus?"

Elsa blinked a few times, surprised that Daphne had danced around the question. Most Slytherin's would jump at the chance to insult her house, "Yes."

Daphne nodded and rolled up her parchment and closed her book. She stood up so fast that Elsa was surprised she didn't get a head rush.

"See you around, Metamorph," Daphne waved once before taking her leave of the library and not once did she look back.

"Alright, Mauntell?"

"Hello, Cedric," Elsa mumbled.

"I thought you'd be here when I didn't see you with Ron," Cedric help out her book, "I also thought you might want this back."

"Oh."

Cedric's eyebrows knitted together and he knelt down until he was eye-level, "What's wrong, Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head, "Nothing. I was just – I was talking to this girl in Slytherin, but I don't think it went well."

"Hmm," Cedric hummed and reached up to squeeze her shoulder, "Don't be too upset about it. Slytherin's don't really fancy inter-House relationships."

"But why?" Elsa asked curiously, "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Most of them come from old families and they're all usually Pure Bloods," Cedric answered, climbing to his feet, "It's just how they were brought up. Don't take it to heart."

"I guess," Elsa sighed and for a brief moment, she thought that maybe Ron was right about the Slytherin's.

Maybe they did all go bad.

* * *

Saturday night came before the Quartet knew it and all too soon, it was time to put the plan into action.

"Merlin this thing is heavy," Ron complained from inside of the cloak.

"Maybe," came Hermione's voice, "But it is rather cozy in here. I could take a nap if I chose too."

"You're only saying that because you're tired," Ron snapped.

"Am not!"

"Guys," came Harry's impatient voice, "Shhhh!"

Elsa, the only one out of the lot who was visible, stifled a giggle, "You guys all need to be quiet. It's way past curfew."

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Hermione moaned.

"Can you believe her?" Ron asked.

"Shhhh," Harry hissed again, "You guys!"

"Ah, Ms. Mauntell," a squeaky voice sound.

"Professor Flitwick," Elsa gasped nervously, staring down at the small Professor, "Hello, there."

"Hello, yourself," the Charms professor gave her a disapproving look, "I didn't mean to startle you, but you know you aren't allowed out of bed after curfew. I should take points from your house."

"But," Elsa pursed her lips, "I'm going to the Astronomy Tower."

"This late?" the part-goblin arched a bushy eyebrow, "Perhaps you should save the star-gazing for an earlier time. You do have classes."

"Please, sir?" Elsa begged starting to get nervous, "I, ah…I had a really bad nightmare. I'm only going for a few minutes. That's it."

Professor Flitwick's kind, but stern face morphed into one of concern and he raised his lit wand to get a better look at her face, "I see. Are you sure everything is alright?"

Elsa nodded. Not being able to see where her friends were was quite anxiety provoking, "Yes, sir."

Professor Flitwick nodded sympathetically, "Is there anything I can do to help? Would you like me to fetch you a Calming Draught?"

"No thank you," Elsa said. She fidgeted impatiently. Charlie's friends would be here soon, "I'm alright. I think I just need some time alone."

"I see," Professor Flitwick nodded again, "Well, the next staff member on patrol in Professor Sprout. She'll be up to check on you in a bit to send you back to bed. Be careful."

"Yes, sir," Elsa smiled one last time before she quickly rolled away, hoping her friends were right behind her.

"All right?" she mumbled, panting slightly as she began to roll herself up the steep ramp. Going down was one thing, but going up? That was a whole other story. Especially when it was the tallest tower.

"Alright," the three answered in unison.

"Did you know Hagrid put a teddy bear in the crate?" Ron asked, his voice exasperated, "Before Hermione cast the silencing charm we heard all this noise. Norbert ripped the poor thing apart."

" _Locomotor wheelchair_ ," Hermione said suddenly.

Elsa gasped as she was raised a few feet in the air, "H-Hermione?"

"Shhh," Hermione hushed, "Don't worry. We're right in front of you."

"That's bloody fifth year magic," Ron gasped.

"So, what?" Hermione snapped, "I get bored, okay?"

"How many times have you done this spell?" Elsa whispered fearfully.

"Including now?" Hermione inquired, "Once. Pretty good, huh?"

"Oh my goodness," Elsa gasped, bringing one hand to cover her mouth, " _Hermione_!"

"Shhhh!"

"Harry, if you shush me one more time…" Elsa ground out through clenched teeth, letting the threat hang in the air.

"Sorry," Harry said.

Ron chuckled.

The Quartet was now silent until they reached the outside of the tower and Elsa was grateful when Hermione finally set her back onto the ground.

"Thanks, Hermione," she breathed, wringing her hands nervously.

"You're welcome," Hermione removed the invisibility cloak and set the crate down, shaking out her arm, "That thing is heavier than it looks."

"Oh, look," Harry pointed to the sky, "There they are."

"Right on time," Ron commented.

The small group was very cheerful considering they were doing something highly illegal. Elsa and Hermione both had light pink hue's to their cheeks. They were all very attractive.

"Thank you for doing this," Harry smiled greatly, "Really. We appreciate it."

"No problem," The oldest one grinned as he and his friends buckled the crate into a harness, "Trust me, it's not the strangest thing that Charlie has asked of us."

"Really?" Ron piped, his eyes wide.

"Hello, Ron," one of them said, "Nice to see you again. You're taller."

Ron grinned up at him, "Hello, Will."

The small group gave one last goodbye as they shook everyone's hands before taking off into the midnight sky.

"I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of our shoulders," Elsa commented, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Are you going to stay up here for a bit?" Hermione asked, nudging Harry and pointing at the cloak that lay discarded on the ground.

"I think so," Elsa murmured, "Yeah, for a little while."

"Thanks for doing this," Harry smiled widely, "It would have been a lot more difficult without you're help."

"What are friends for?" Elsa smiled and gave Harry a hug, "Be careful going back down."

"We will," Hermione promised, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded, "I'm fine."

"Right, mate," Ron squeezed her shoulder, "See you later."

Elsa smiled, sliding from her wheelchair to the ground, "See you, lot."

* * *

With Hagrid's dragon crisis now averted, the Quartet was able to focus their attention on the Philosopher's Stone once again. Although they knew it was being guarded by Fluffy, the trapdoor, and the Professor's enhancements – they were more concerned about how long the Stone would remain where it was.

"M'sleepy," Elsa slurred one bright morning.

"I know you are, Lizzie," George grinned. He wasn't at all a morning person, but he was looking forward to seeing the look on Elsa's face when she saw her surprise, "We're almost there."

Elsa groaned again. Her and sleep definitely weren't best friends and it didn't help that George had woken her up at the crack of dawn. I guess that's what she got for always falling asleep in the Common Room.

"Going?" she moaned.

George chuckled and pulled out something that had been bulging in his robe pocket. It was a thermos. He handed it to her, "Here. It's hot chocolate."

"Coffee?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"No," George said gently, "I'm cutting you off. Drink up."

Elsa mumbled something sleepily and tilted the thermos back, her body relaxing as the liquid chocolate warmed her insides.

"Better?" George grinned.

Elsa yawned, "Loads."

"I thought so," George laughed, "I was worried that you were going to fall out of your chair."

"I've done that before," Elsa mused thoughtfully, "But not in a very long time. I used to sleepcrawl."

"Really?" George arched a single eyebrow.

"Yup," Elsa laughed at the memory, "When I lived in hospital. I think that's why my dad slept on the other side of the room. So that I couldn't escape."

George laughed along with her, "You never fail to make me smile."

Elsa blushed and cleared her throat, "Um…where are you taking me?"

"The Quidditch Pitch," he said simply.

"Why?" Elsa drawled out, throwing her head back, "I thought you were taking me somewhere else."

"Such as?" George asked interestingly.

Elsa smiled simply, "The World's Biggest Library."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," George chortled.

"Yay," Elsa kept her smile on her face until they reached the pitch and saw what was lying on the ground. Her eyes filled with anxiety, "George…"

"Relax," he soothed, stopping her chair when they reached the single broom, "It's alright."

Instinctively, Elsa put her brakes on, "But-but-

"I'm going to go up with you," George told her.

"You are?" Elsa asked, finally moving her eyes to meet his.

"Yup," he said, popping the ' _p_ ," "But you really don't have to go up if you don't want to."

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek and clutched the warm thermos tighter, trying to ground herself.

"Alright?" George asked worriedly. He knelt down and reached up to cup her cheek, "Hey, look at me. Are you okay?"

"You won't let me fall?" Elsa asked in a voice that was meeker than she intended.

His eyes softened and he shook his head, removing his hand, "Never."

"Okay," she whispered, biting her lip.

He grinned again and grabbed his broom, before helping her into a standing position, "Lock your arms around my waist."

Elsa did as she was told and cursed a little under her breath when she stumbled, "Okay."

George settled himself over the broom and helped her do the same, "Are you holding on tight?"

"U-uh-huh," Elsa swallowed thickly.

As slowly as he could, George pushed off the ground, his broom pointed upwards. He could hear Elsa's breath hitch and feel her arms tighten around his stomach.

"You can open your eyes," George told her amusedly, "We're only a foot off the ground. See?"

"Oh," Elsa's shoulders relaxed a bit. If she pointed her toes downwards, she could skim the grass.

"Want to go higher or get down?" George asked.

"Higher," Elsa said after a moment, "I-I trust you."

George nodded curtly and did as he was told, smiling when he could feel her arms relax slightly.

"Thanks, George," Elsa whispered.

"You're welcome," George whispered back, holding in a smirk.

George would have to remind himself to find Cedric later in the day and thank him. After all, he had been the one to suggest that he help get Elsa over her fear of flying. George had declined at first, insisting that it would be easier if the Hufflepuff had done it due to their brother/sister relationship, but Cedric was ruthless and George had finally agreed, a bit worried that it would reveal that Elsa didn't trust him. Now, it was clear she did.

Maybe one day, George would find out that this had all been a part of Cedric Diggory's plan to try and get the two closer, in hopes of a future relationship.

* * *

 **Words cannot express how much I'm struggling with this story because of a severe case of Writer's Block.**

 **I already have a bit of chapter 9 (and a rewrite of chapter 9) done...so I'm thinking of taking a small break from this story as well to focus more on _'Painting Flowers.'_**

 **\- FictionChic**


End file.
